


My Princess

by LittleShyGirl (Searchontheroll)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18 year old, Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark!Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Gaslighting, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Virginity, daddydom, innocent oc, power difference, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searchontheroll/pseuds/LittleShyGirl
Summary: Steve Rodgers lives with his girlfriend and her eighteen year old daughter, with whom he is completely and utterly obsessed with.Warning: This is primarily a story about abuse and rape, hidden behind the mask of a daddy kink. The characters are of legal age but Steve is set to get creepier and commit illegal acts.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, having read other peoples fanficiton for years, so please let me know if its something worth continuing. Hope you like it!

Steve jumped as the front door slammed open, he was meant to be home alone all night. Someone coming in unannounced just before midnight was unexpected to the point of startling. Rushing into the hallway he caught sight of Emily, his girlfriends daughter. Emily was a sweet faced eighteen year old, with a body that turned every man’s head when she walked by. In the three months that Steve had been living in the house, he had fought hard to not let his lustful feelings towards the girl show. He knew he had to secure his place in Emily’s life before changing their relationship. A sniffle dragged Steve’s attention away from his thoughts and back to present. His throat tightened as he noticed the tears sliding down Emily’s cheeks.

“Emily, Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Steve asked softly, stretching his arms out to her in invitation. As he had hoped, Emily ran straight into his arms and snuggled into him. The teen tried to speak but found herself choking on her sobs instead. Steve rubbed her back soothingly. “Its okay, I’m here baby. Take your time, you’re safe in my arms.”

With the crying showing no signs of stopping, Steve decided to move them somewhere more comfortable. He easily scooped up Emily’s petite frame and carried her upstairs. Steve hesitated in front of his bedroom door, wanting to see Emily tucked up in his bed. No, that was the bed he shared with the girls mother, he wouldn’t take her there just yet. This was the first time Emily had shown him any true emotion, the first time she had relied on him for comfort. Steve needed to encourage these changes, reward her even. He decided to take her to her own bedroom, a place she would feel safe and comforted in. 

Steve sat on the bed with Emily on his lap, turned sideways, like a small child would sit to meet Santa. Emily nuzzled into Steve’s neck and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Steve was clearly waiting for her to talk, but Emily felt far too embarrassed to do so. After a few minutes of building up her confidence, Emily felt she owed it to Steve to at least try.

“I was at my friend A-Adam’s house…It was s-s-supposed to be a s-s-sleepover p-party but he uninvited everyone but me.” Emily stammered badly, nerves and embarrassment making speech difficult. Steve swallowed thickly, already guessing where this could be heading. His mind whirled as he imagined what could have happened, and how Emily wouldn’t have even known she was in any danger until it was too late.

Emily has been overprotected as a child. Her mother was a beautiful, but overbearing woman, who insisted on being present at every social event Emily went to. Carly had strictly controlled all aspects of her daughter’s life, including removing her from all health classes in the all girl’s school she had attended. Emily had never even spoken to a man, besides himself, before her eighteenth birthday. Carly’s unhealthy obsession with keeping Emily ‘pure’ had left the teen with no knowledge at all of sex, relationships, consent or even how her own body worked. Emily was a poster girl for innocence, and a magnet for potential abusers. Knowing his own intentions with the girl, Steve could easily place himself in that category.

“Princess, did something happen?” Steve tried be as patient as possible, but desperately needed to find out what had happened. With her mother gone for the weekend, Emily has asked to go to her first ever sleepover. Wanting her to view him as kinder and more loving than Carly, Steve had agreed. An action he was now regretting.

“It w-was nice at first. We…um…we kissed a little. It was my first kiss. But when I was thinking about how much I liked kissing, he…he p-p-put his fingers in me. D-d-d-downstairs I mean.” Emily flushed bright red, trying to hide her face in Steve’s shoulder.

“Were you…Were you wet?” Steve asked carefully, desperately wanting to know the answer, but not knowing which response he’d prefer. If she said yes, she’d gotten pleasure from a man that wasn’t him, a thought that filled him with rage. However, if she said no, then his sweet girl had her first ever sexual experience, and it was an unpleasant one.

“What do you mean wet?” Emily chewed her lip, wriggling slightly on Steve’s lap. Emily had hadn’t thought she could feel more embarrassed than she had done at Adam’s house earlier, yet here she was asking her mom’s boyfriend for a lesson in sexual education.

“Between your legs. Did your pussy get wet for him?” Steve recognised his voice had gone husky with arousal. He’d played DaddyDom with previous girlfriends before, and they’d acted innocent for it. But this was different, Emily WAS innocent. She genuinely didn’t understand her own body, and Steve intended to be the one to teach her about it.

“I don’t…I still don’t know what you mean? Steve I don’t like that word…its too much…”

“It’s okay Sweetheart, I understand everything’s strange and new to you. I mean that your puss…your lady parts between your legs…Princess…your ‘Princess Parts’ can self lubricate. It happens when a woman wants to have sex, it’s her body’s natural way of preparing for it.” Steve stumbled slightly over his words. He’d always called it a pussy before, but for her he wouldn’t. The idea of calling Emily’s pussy her princess parts was unexpectedly arousing. Steve needed to get a hold of himself. Emily was upset after her first sexual experience and needed him to comfort her.

“I dunno Steve, it was just normal down there and when he put two fingers in me it felt like he was burning me.” Emily kept her eyes down, looking at Steve’s collar rather than meeting his eye. “I pushed him off and ran straight home.”

“Oh Princess, that means you weren’t ready for him to touch you that way. A better lover would have made your princess parts feel all tingly, and when you were nice and wet for him, then he’d touch you.” Steve smirked watching as she squirmed with embarrassment. The atmosphere in the room was shifting, Emily less interest in talking about what had happened, and more interest in talking about sex in general. Emily had never been allowed to talk about these kind of things before, and here was Steve, openly chatting and answering her questions. Emily needed to take advantage of this moment. She chewed her lip, clearly wanting to say something. Steve decided to encourage her. “You know you can tell me anything little girl? If you have an opinion, need some advice or have any questions…?”

“Can I…can I get wet without a man? Can I do it by myself? Will it feel good? I umm…I heard some girls at soccer practice talking about masturbation. Is that what that is?” Emily’s words came out in one worries rush. Steve had to bite the side of his mouth to keep from laughing at her. Sweet little innocent thing really didn’t know anything.

“Masturbating is giving yourself pleasure, usually by touching your princess parts. It’s a natural and lovely thing to do. You’re going to really enjoy it.”

“Putting my fingers down there sounds…I dunno, scary? Steve I want to try but I’m too nervous.”

“Well why don’t we try something less intimating to start with?” Steve murmured, manoeuvring their bodies so they were lying next to each other on the bed. Emily’s eyes went wide with shock. They had been talking in hypotheticals, on what could happen in the future. What was he doing?

Knowing he was rushing things but unable to stop pushing the boundary, Steve rolled Emily onto her side, so she was facing him as he lay on his back. He slid a pillow in between her legs, tucked up tightly against her crotch. Then he put his arms around her and cuddled her close.

“Try rubbing yourself on the pillow. It should feel nice. Just rock your hips back and forth, or squeeze your thighs together. Whatever feels good to you, sweet girl.” Steve lay perfectly still, worried he’d pushed too far. Then in the slightest of movements, he could feel her hips move. She was so shy, timidly thrusting against the pillow. But importantly, she was doing exactly as Steve had asked. Yes, he could turn her into his good little girl.


	2. Changes

Steve’s entire body felt alert, almost as if he has some form of electricity buzzing around inside him. He was so desperate to move. Desperate to pounce on the girl tucked up against his side. But Steve remained still, keeping his long-term goals in sight. There would be a time for his pleasure, but for now he had a delicate line to walk. Steve adored Emily, and wanted to keep her innocent, whilst at the same time corrupting her. He had countless sexual fantasies that he intended to have Emily indulge him in. But he couldn’t rush things. Whilst everything was technically legal as Emily was above the age of consent, her incredible innocence and his position of power of her as her mother’s boyfriend blurred the lines. Steve enjoyed the loving parental role, but also deeply desired to dominate Emily sexually. He needed to play every card in his hand at the exact right moment.

Emily whimpered as she thrusted herself against the pillow. Steve allowed himself to look down across her petite body. She was rubbing herself quite enthusiastically now, rutting wildly without much rhythm, desperately trying to increase the friction. Her eyes were closed and her top teeth were sinking into her bottom lip. Steve held back a groan of his own at the erotic sight. Unable to resist the temptation, Steve moved the hand that wasn’t cuddling Emily to her hip. He took charge her thrusts, pushing and pulling her over the pillow in a smoother and more controlled manner. The change in sensation was clearly a welcome one, as Emily’s moaned. Her eyes snapped open, making eye contact with Steve. Emily looked shocked, unsure but undeniably aroused. 

“You’re doing so good Princess. Keep going, I want to see more.” Steve smiled as Emily’s face flushed at his praise. 

They continued the steady pace for a few moments. Steve guiding Emily’s hips as she rubbed and thrust herself on the pillow. Then Emily began to frown. Steve kissed the top of her head, having predicted they were nearing this moment. Emily was enjoying pleasuring herself on the soft pillow but it wasn’t enough to bring her to orgasm. She was becoming frustrated. 

“Sweetie, can I help you out a little bit?” Steve whispered into her hair.

“Yes! Please Steve…I need…I need something.” Emily cried out desperately. She’d never felt like this before, she felt like she was heading towards something big but she didn’t know what. All Emily knew was that she wanted the strange coil feeling in her stomach to get tighter and tighter, and Steve knew how to do that.

“Okay Princess, I got you baby. C’mere.” Steve pulled the pillow out from between her legs and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed. He then pulled Emily’s leg over his, so his thigh was pushed between hers. Emily lay still, half on top of Steve, feeling shocked and not sure of what she was meant to do next. Steve bent his leg up slightly and took charge once again. Using both hands, Steve moved Emily’s body up and down, forcing her to ride his thigh. The thick, hardness of Steve’s thigh was undeniably more pleasurable than the pillow had been and Emily quickly overcame her unease and began to actively grind herself onto Steve.

“That’s it little girl, make yourself feel good. You look so pretty like this. Oh such a good girl pleasuring yourself on top of Daddy.” Steve’s jaw snapped shut, realising his mistake. Yes, he wanted to hear Emily moan daddy as she begged him to touch her, but it was far too soon for that. Steve risked a glance down but saw that Emily’s eyes were once again shut. Perhaps she was so lost in the sensation that she hadn’t heard him.

Emily continued to ride Steve’s thigh, her skin hot. But Steve was silent now, worried that he was pushing her too fast. Emily found that she missed the praise, she wanted him to speak to her again. Without Steve’s constant stream of reassurances, Emily’s embarrassment began to creep back in. Suddenly, she stopped moving. 

“I’m sorry Steve.” Emily’s voice sounded so small and upset that it jolted Steve back into action.

“Hey, no no Princess. You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I want you to be happy, I want you to enjoy yourself.” The last thing Steve wanted was for Emily to experience any setbacks in her sexual journey. He titled Emily’s head up so she looked him in the eyes. “You behaved beautifully.”

“But why did you stop talking to me?” Emily pouted. Steve shrugged, unsure of what to say. “Is it because you called yourself Daddy?”

It was Steve’s turn to be embarrassed. He blushed, breaking eye contact. So she had heard him after all. With their relationship being so unique, there was no guidance Steve could follow to prepare him for situations like this. He longed for her to call him Daddy, especially in sexual situations but the poor girl had barely even heard of sex, let alone kinks. How was he supposed to explain it to her? He decided to be as honest as he could be, without revealing his true intentions.

“Yes…I…I know this was about helping you learn about pleasure but…I was enjoying it too. Something I enjoyed with a partner years ago was when she called me Daddy. I find it very arousing.” Steve swallowed, the noise sounding overly loud to his ears.

“We could make a deal?” Emily’s tone was unexpectedly mischievous. Steve looked at her with question in his eyes. “I won’t tell anyone you like being called Daddy, and you won’t tell anyone I like being called a good girl?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal Princess! Thank you for being so understanding.” Steve smiled sweetly, as relief swept through his body. “How about we pick this up another night, hm? You’ve had a stressful night and it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired. But Steve…Can you stay a little while? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Of course I will Sweetheart.” At Steve’s answer, Emily grinned and jumped up to go to the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, having brushed her teeth and changed into pyjamas, Steve was lying exactly where she had left him.

As she slid underneath the covers, whereas Steve lay on top, Emily found a new wave of confidence.

“Did you mean what you said before? About being able to ask you anything?” Emily rolled onto her side, squinting through the darkness to see Steve’s face.

“Yes, I mean it. What’s on your mind little girl?”

“This is wrong, isn’t it? Everything that happened tonight, it’s wrong isn’t it?”

“Yes Princess, I think it might be wrong. But I thought it was wonderful too.” Steve held his breath, scared of what Emily would say next.

“Oh.” Emily breathed out a sigh and placed her hand on Steve’s beard cheek. “Okay then.”

Just as Steve was about to ask what she meant, Emily leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was only as peck, a childish kiss, but the first piece of affection that the girl has initiated. Steve didn’t miss the significance.

“Have sweet dreams, my good girl.” 

“Goodnight Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads, subscriptions, comments and kudos! It really means the world to me.   
> Things are all playful for now but just to warn you, we're heading for murkier waters!


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, they mean so much and are the reason I keep updating! I'm aiming to upload twice a week, but don't hold me to that!

True to his word, Steve had stayed in Emily’s bed until just after she had fallen asleep. Once she was deep enough asleep, he had snuck out and rushed to the master bedroom to take care of his own needs. Steve had gotten comfy in the centre of the king-sized bed and unzipped his jeans, finally allowing his throbbing cock to be freed. He had remained erect for hours, from the second the conversation with Emily had turned sexual. Steve had stayed hard and untouched whilst Emily masturbated next to him, and there was no question he was hard as she rode his thighs. Even as he’d stayed to help lull Emily to sleep, Steve’s cock had remained painfully erect.

Steve grabbed some of Carly’s moisturising lotion and pumped a few squirts into his hands. he rubbed them together to warm up the lotion, before taking hold of himself. With on hand on the thick base of his cock, and his other hand holding his balls, Steve began to slowly pleasure himself. He always started slow, drawing out his own pleasure for as long as possible. 

Steve wished he had recorded the last few moments before Emily had fallen asleep. Hearing her call him Daddy for the first time was almost enough to make him orgasm alone. He wanted to hear her say it over and over.

Just as Steve began to develop a fantasy, his phone vibrated beside him. Caller ID showed it was Carly, his girlfriend. Steve took his hand off his balls to answer the phone, but allowed his other hand to continue pumping his cock.

“Hello my love.”

“Hey handsome. Sorry I’m calling so late, I couldn’t sleep without checking in on you guys. How’s my baby?” Carly sounded anxious and emotional. She wasn’t used to being away from her daughter and found not being able to watch her every move unsettling.

“She’s fine, fast asleep last time I peeked in on her.” Steve continued to play with himself, working himself faster now.

“Oh that’s such a relief, I was worried she’d act up without me there. I thought she might have tried to sneak out”

“No, she behaved beautifully.” Steve smirked as he envisioned Emily obediently riding his thighs. “I’m a little hurt though Carly, did you think I wouldn’t be able to take care of her?”

“What? No, no, of course I knew you would. You always take such good care of me and I know you want the same for her. I just worry that she’s growing up and entering one of those difficult phases, she hasn’t bonded with you much yet.” Carly always spoke as if Emily was years younger than she was. Steve wondered if she was in some form of denial.

“I promise my love, I’ll spend extra time with her this weekend. We’ll have a whole new relationship by the time you get home.” Steve felt powerful, slipping his hidden intentions into the conversation but knowing Carly wouldn’t understand.

“Thank you Steve. It means so much that I can trust you with her. And, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“Will you make it up to me?” Steve was close to orgasm but wanted a final push over the edge.

“Of course, what do you want?” Carly asked coyly, having picked up on Steve’s tone.

“Describe my perfect blowjob.” Steve smiled darkly, knowing that Carly hated giving the kind of blowjob that Steve loved. 

“Oh, only for you.” Carly sounded uncomfortable, but agreed anyway. Steve loved the power he had over. “I’m on my knees in front of you. I’m naked apart from a red dog collar that shows you own me.”

“Yeah, that’s it naughty girl. Describe every detail to me. When do you start?” 

“I have to wait until you say ‘open’ and then I open my mouth and you thrust you big, thick cock in as deeply as you can. You slide down my throat until I gag and choke.”

“When do you stop?” Steve bit out.

“When there’s tears.” At Carly’s sad words, Steve orgasmed. He grunted, spilling onto his stomach and hand.

“Yeah that’s right Carly, I want you to cry. You’re my girl, and I do as I please with your body.”

“Oh Steve why does sex always have to be so…aggressive with you? It was never like that with my ex-husband.” Carly sounded tearful, making Steve smile once more.

“Carly, you’ve said it yourself, your ex-husband never loved you. Love is passionate and painful. I love you Carly.” 

“I love you too Steve.” Carly submitted so easily these days, manipulating her to his will was an everyday occurrence. “I’ll be home late on Sunday, we should make some time to be alone?”

Steve liked how Carly failed to sound assertive. “I’m sure we can find the time. Goodnight Carly.”

Having hung up the phone without waiting for a reply, Steve went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He hummed happily as he washed up, please with how his evening had gone. As always, he had Carly to treat as cruel as he should chose, and now he had Emily. Emily would be treated carefully, like a little princess in need of his love and protection.

It was only Friday night, which left the whole weekend with just Emily. Steve was anticipating a beautifully slow build up of near torturous arousal. Then, just as he would but be reaching the end of his patience, Carly would return home from her work weekend and he could take his frustrations out on her. Everything was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to introduce more of Steve's dark side without delving in too deep... for now!


	4. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to the lighter side of Steve. Thank you again for reading, I really do appreciate the Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscriptions. Special thank you to those who comment, it makes my day!

On Saturday morning, Steve woke up early, excited to start the day. He went downstairs to find that Emily was not only awake, but showered and dressed, casually in leggings and an oversized baseball shirt. Emily blushed as Steve entered the kitchen, looking down at the toast she was buttering. The sudden shyness made sense, Emily and Steve had rarely interacted without her mother present, and on their first weekend alone together their relationship had been forever changed.

“Oh, there goes the breakfast in bed surprise.” Steve joked, nudging Emily’s shoulder with his own.

“You were going to make me breakfast in bed?” Emily asked, cocking her head to one side.

“I figured you might be feeling a little…off kilter, after what happened with that boy yesterday. Thought you might need some love throwing your way.” 

Emily blinked, confused. She hadn’t been thinking about Adam at all, too wrapped up in the situation with Steve for him to even cross her mind. Had last night even been real? Had she imagined it? It seemed so far out of the ball park that her mother’s boyfriend had…Had what exactly? Comforted her when she was upset? Tried to educate her when she’d asked questions about things she didn’t understand? Emily didn’t know what to think.

“I guess I am feeling a little weird.” Emily mumbled “Toast is fine though.”

“Ok Sweetheart. How about I get dressed and we go out somewhere? We could drive over to the lake and have a walk.” 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice.” Emily agreed, finally meeting Steve’s gaze. He smiled warmly at her, and then kissed her on the top of her head in a parental fashion.

In just under twenty minutes the pair were ready to leave, with Steve matching Emily’s casual dress code by wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. They hoped in Steve’s Range Rover and began the drive to the lake. Emily fiddled with the radio, trying to find a station that they would both agree on.

“What kind of music do you like Steve? I’ve only heard you listen to Mom’s stuff.”

“You can put on whatever you like Honey, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh I will.” Emily said sassily, making Steve smile. “But I want to know more about you. We never really talked that much before.”

“I’m a big classic rock guy. Queen, Led Zepplin, all the greats.” Steve answered, pleased that Emily was finally taking more of an interest in him. Since he’d begun dating Carly over a year ago, Steve had actively tried to make something of a friendship with the girl but had been pushed away at every step. In the three months since he’d moved into the house, Steve had developed a sneaking suspicion that Emily had been avoiding him.

“So…Dad music?” Emily glanced at Steve, a cheeky, teasing smile on her lips.

“Excuse me little miss? What exactly are you implying?” 

“There's an age joke in there somewhere.” Emily sniggered.

“Oh don’t make me spank your ass!” Steve laughed. Emily smiled back at him and went back to fiddling with the radio. She found a rock station and turned it up slightly. Already she was trying to please Steve in subtle ways.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Emily spoke up. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” 

“Spank me?” Emily asked nervously. Steve took his eyes off the road to look at Emily, a dark smiled across his lips.

“Oh yes Princess, I will spank you.” With that, Steve turned the radio up higher as a signal not to talk anymore, and returned his attention back to driving. He wanted Emily to think about his words, to visualise herself being spanked by him.

Before too long they reached the lake, Steve parked the car and the couple jumped out. Emily’s feelings of anxiety had clearly returned as she kept her eyes trained on the ground. Steve chastised himself internally. Emily was totally fresh and innocent, he needed to introduce things to her slowly and with proper explanations. He’d probably come across as threatening, rather than sexual as he’d intended. Of course Steve would use spankings as punishment at some point in the future, but with her inexperience he needed to show her the pleasure aspects to them first. 

“Which way should we walk? Left or right?” 

“You chose.” Emily mumbled to her shoes.

“I’m following you at the minute Sweetheart.” Steve said warmly. Emily felt like there was a hidden meaning to Steve’s words, but as she mulled them over she was unable to uncover it.

“If we go left, we get almost the whole way around the lake before we get to the cafe.” Emily slowly raised her eyes to meet Steve’s.

“Good idea! That way if we stop for cake and ice cream and fill up too much, it’s not too far to waddle back to the car.” Steve responded positively. Emily nodded shyly, but looked much happier.

They began walking the path to the left. The sun was warm overhead, there were distant sounds of children playing and a closer sound of ducks on the upcoming lake.

“Oh look Steve, ducklings!” Emily slipped her hand into Steve’s and pulled him closer to the lakeside. Emily watched the ducklings swim in a line after their mother, as Steve looked at how small Emily’s hand seemed in his. Eventually the ducklings swam out of sight under some reeds and Emily turned to continue walking. She let her hand go slack, expecting Steve to do the same and let go, but his grip remained firm.

“Maybe we’ll see some more further ahead, hm?” Steve kept his expression calm, hoping to soothe Emily. It would be one thing for her to understand their fast changing relationship in the privacy of their home. It was an entirely different thing to comprehend how their relationship would work in public.

However, Emily didn’t try to pull her hand away. Instead, she readjusted her hold and they set off down the path. As they walked they spoke of trivial things, of ducks and lakes, of picnics and ice cream. Just over halfway around the lake they came to a small pathway of sorts, that had been made only by peoples shoes standing on the grass.

“Want to explore?” Steve offered, knowing that Emily was quite comfortable expressing her childish side. 

“Sounds like an adventure to me!” 

The had to walk single file to avoid the nettles and weeds as they walked. Steve went in front, stomping down any of the bigger nettles or plants with thorns that might sting or scratch Emily. Somewhere along the way, Emily picked up a big stick and began whacking weeds at random, just as a child would. Steve laughed, “Having fun?”

“Hey, hitting things with a big ole stick is a very good way to waste time. Here, you can have my stick and I’ll get a new one.” 

Steve humoured Emily, whacking plants with a stick just as she did. As they reached a large fallen tree, Emily laughed, feeling a little embarrassed by her behaviour, but mostly happy.

“Think we can sit on it?” Emily asked, knowing that it was slightly too tall for her to pull herself up onto. 

“Sure, I’ll give you a boost.” Steve got down on one knee, and patted his thigh for Emily to stand on. The extra height gave her just enough leverage to swing herself up onto the tree. She whooped in delight and sat, straddling the tree as best she could.

“What about you?”

Steve’s answer came in the form of a surprisingly elegant run and jump onto the tree. He sat opposite Emily, smirking. 

“Yeah yeah.” Emily huffed in mock annoyance. What was it about displays of athleticism that turned all men into rowdy little boys?

“Emily, Sweetheart. May I ask you something?” Steve was thinking carefully, out here in the woods by the lake, Emily was at ease and become more and more open and carefree by the second. It would be the prefect place to re-open the conversation. 

“Sure.”

“In the car when I said I would spank you, were you scared?”

“Um, I think so…yeah” Emily picked the bark off the tree nervously.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that. It wasn’t meant to be a threat. Spankings can be punishment but they can also be cathartic, loving or even pleasurable. I should have said that yes I would like to spank you, but I won’t unless we discuss it first.”

“Oh okay. I guess that kinda makes sense. I still don’t really get how it can be a nice thing though.” Emily was blushing terribly. “Can we talk about something….less?”

Steve smiled at his shy girl, but decided to tease her just a little. “Like ice cream flavours?”

“No, I still want to talk about…those things. Just not so..so..much? Like if a relationship is a story, then a spankings got to be right near the end?” Emily struggled to phrase what she wanted. She wanted Steve to talk to her about everything to do with sex, she liked learning from him but he kept bringing up things that just felt too advanced for her.

“Okay then Princess. Let’s start near the beginning then. You had you first kiss yesterday, with that boy. You said you liked kissing. What did he teach about kissing?” Steve adored Emily’s metaphor for a sexual relationship and mentally stored it away for future use. 

“He didn’t really teach me anything, he just sort of did stuff.”

“Hm, what stuff did he do?” Steve prodded, still unhappy that another man had touched his Princess.

“He did…he kissed me…I mean, with his mouth.” Emily stopped, not knowing how to describe kissing to Steve. She bit her lip as she thought. Did she dare to show him? It would be the easiest way to show Steve what she knew about kissing. But surely she couldn’t kiss her mothers boyfriend, could she? She knew she shouldn’t kiss him, at least.

Steve solved her dilemma by leaning in as kissing her chastely on the lips. “Did he kiss you like that?”

He then kissed her on the cheek. “Like this?”

Steve kissed her on the forehead “Was it like that?”

Steve moved back down to her mouth, with one hand in Emily’s hair he tilted her head back and kissed her properly. Steve lips moved demandingly against hers, kissing Emily so thoroughly she could barely breathe. They broke apart, Emily gasping. “Did that boy kiss you like I just did?”

“No, I think he tried too. But your kiss was…so much more.”

“Good girl. You’re right Daddy’s kisses are much…more.” Steve kissed her again.


	5. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to uglywombat for beta'ing for me. The quality of writing has vastly improved thanks to her input!

Beauty and the Beast had always been Emily’s favourite Disney movie. Having gotten home from the lake, Steve had put the movie on and given her a soft fluffy blanket to snuggle up with. It was his intention to reward Emily, to make her associate doing the things that he wanted with positive outcomes. Steve had already bought her ice-cream at the cafe on the way home, telling her he’d enjoyed kissing her as he’d passed her the cone. Later he intended to push her boundaries further, but first he’d give her some time to herself and digest their kiss at the lake.

Steve busied himself with preparing dinner, planning to make extra so he could save time the next day. With Carly coming home the next day, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Emily. As his mother had died when he was a teenager, having been ill for many years, Steve had always been able to look after himself. From a young age he cooked, cleaned, and worked hard at his job. When he came home from work he did laundry, ironed clothes, or went grocery shopping. On the weekends, Steve mowed the lawn, fixed cars and any other task that came his way. He received no help, and no rewards for diligence. That, Steve thought, combined with his own father having never acknowledged his presence, went some way to explain his issues with control. He’d had too much control, too much responsibility when he hadn’t been emotionally mature enough to handle it. Now in his adult life, he kept a tight leash on the people he loved, afraid to lose the control he’d always had.

Emily had changed things. He still felt the overwhelming urge to control and dominate her, but there was also a strange yearning that Steve didn’t quite understand. He wanted to guide her, to teach her, to be the parent he’d never had. The feelings were conflicting, confusing. From the day Steve had been introduced to the beautiful teen, he had planned to start a sexual relationship with her. But somewhere along the way he had lost the desire to aggressively violate her as he did her mother. With Carly, Steve took what he wanted, when he wanted and even took pleasure in her pain and humiliation. With Emily, he wanted her to desire him. Steve wanted her to initiate, to actively seek him out for pleasure. It was a difficult concept for Steve to grasp. He’d never been interested in a woman’s feelings before, so why now?

“Steve?” Emily walked into the kitchen, interrupting Steve’s internal monologue.

“Yes Sweetheart?”

“Will you come cuddle? I’ve got some questions.” Emily asked nervously. Steve nodded, quickly turning the heat on the stove down and drying his hands on a dish towel. They went into the living room and sat down next to each other on the sofa. Emily fidgeted for a while, tucking them under the blanket.

“What did you want to ask Baby?” Steve prompted, the new pet name making Emily blush.

“Um, so tomorrow evening my mom comes home, right? So, um, what do we tell her?”

“That we had a nice weekend, took a walk by the lake and finally got to know each other a little better.” Steve’s reply was light, as he tried to make the situation feel less stressful for Emily. 

“But, what about the other stuff? The kissing and the…um, pillow thing?” If Emily had been blushing before, she was fire engine red now. Somehow talking about the acts they had engaged in was far more embarrassing than actually doing them.

“Honey, a lie by omission is easier than trying to remember something you made up. It can be difficult to keep your made up facts in order when under pressure. Try not to tell her anything at all. If you’re backed into a corner and absolutely have to talk about our alone time then you tell her a small amount of the truth. Tell her that we’ve been bonding and getting ice cream together. I don’t think your mother needs to know about our secret time together.”

“Hm, secret time is a dumb code name. Can we just call it…I dunno. I like the game we play but I don’t know what I want to call it.” Emily huffed. What Steve was suggesting made sense. She didn’t want their games to stop, they were so new and interesting, but she also knew that she couldn’t reasonably let her mom find out what was happening.

“We could just call it playtime until you think of a better name?"

“Ha, playtime it is.” Emily laughed, rolling her eyes. “I did have one more question…”

“Shoot.” 

“During playtime earlier you asked what Adam had taught me about kissing, and then we did lots of kissing practice but you didn’t actually tell me the names of anything. I’ve heard girls talk about french kissing, which one was that?” Emily looked hopeful, clearly wanting more ‘playtime’ with Steve.

“This one.” Steve kissed her, quickly sliding his tongue past her lips and tangling with hers. “A french kiss is one with tongue.”

“What else?”

“A peck.” He kissed her chastely on the lips. 

“What else?” Emily’s eagerness made Steve smile. It seemed that now he’d given her a taste, she was desperate for more.

“An Eskimo Kiss.” Steve rubbed his nose against Emily’s making her giggle.

“What else?”

“To be honest, not a lot of the other kisses have names. Just one other type.” Despite having told himself to give her space earlier, Steve found himself steering the conversation into more intimate territory.

“Tell me.”

“Its called a special kiss, and it’s just between Daddy’s and their good little girls.” Steve’s husky voice was met with a gasp. Steve was sure Emily didn’t understand what act he was implying but she definitely had understood his tone.

“A special kiss? Have we done it yet?” Emily was wide eyed.

“No, not yet but I’d like to give you a special kiss. One that only Daddy’s is allowed to give.” 

“W-Why’s that?”

“Because this kiss isn’t on your mouth. I want to kiss you on your princess parts.” Steve licked his lips, imaging how Emily would taste.

“You want to kiss my princess parts?! Between my leg? Why?”

“Because, Little Girl, it will make you feel good. Better than when you played with the pillow, better than when you rode my thigh. My special kisses will make you feel something incredible. If you let me give you a special kiss, I’ll make your body do something its never done before?”

“What’s that?” Emily’s voice was little more than a whisper, she was transfixed by Steve’s every word.

“Orgasm. I’m going to kiss you princess parts until you cum.” Steve moaned. “Oh Sweet girl, Daddy has so much to teach you.”

“Steve? I um, I don’t know what an orgasm is.” At Emily’s confession, Steve could feel himself swelling with excitement. She was just so innocent, a completely pure being.

“It’s what happens when all those nice feelings keep building up. It’s pleasure on pleasure. Excitement on excitement. And when you feel like you can’t take it anymore, when you’re at your peak, you orgasm. It’s a nearly indescribable feeling my love. I’d like to be the one to give you your first orgasm.” Steve fell back into the mode of teacher. As much as he wanted to continue kissing her and push her into more intimate acts, Steve needed Emily to understand what would be happening to her body so she wouldn’t panic or get scared during the actual acts.

“I think I’d like that. For you to be there I mean.”

“Good Girl, that can be our goal for the weekend then. To give you your first orgasm.”

“Okay Daddy.” Emily replied, snuggling into Steve’s side.


	6. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader!

After a late dinner and an hour of playing scrabble, Emily found herself upstairs in her bedroom. She was feeling incredibly nervous about the evening ahead, not truly knowing what her anticipated ‘special kiss’ would feel like. Steve had asked her to entertain herself whilst he prepared some things. Emily had tried to listen for his whereabouts in the house to figure out what he was doing, but hadn’t had any success.

“Princess? Are you busy?” Steve’s smooth voice called from the other side of the door. Without hesitation, Emily opened it. Steve’s features softened as he looked at his beautiful girl, noticing how she was almost trembling with anxiety. “Come on Princess, it’s bath time.”

Whatever she had expected Steve to say, announcing that she was having a bath wasn’t it. Steve took Emily by the hand and led her through his bedroom, and into the master bathroom. There, the bath had been filled with deliciously hot water. Sweet scented bubble bath filled the air. On the window ledge and around the sink, were lit candles. Fresh, soft fluffy towels were hung up ready to be used.

“Well go on, Little Girl, take your bath,” Steve encouraged with a smile. Emily blushed, she hadn’t undressed in front of anyone since she was a small child. She certainly had never gotten naked in front of a man, her mother’s boyfriend no less. Chuckling, Steve added, “How about I turn around? You tell me when you’re under the bubbles and all covered up.”

Steve didn’t wait for Emily to reply and turned to face the wall. Emily wasn’t sure why she was even having a bath, wasn’t she supposed to be having a lesson on special kisses? It also seemed as though Steve intended to watch her bathe, which seemed unusual. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to disappoint Steve, so she swallowed back her nerves and stripped off all of her clothes. 

Waiting patiently and fighting the urge not to peak, Steve heard the rustle of clothes and then the water sloshing as Emily got into the tub. Finally she timidly called his name. Steve turned around to see her lying back, her skin already a little flushed from the heat of the water. She looked stunning. Steve walked to the edge of the bathtub and knelt next to it.

“Bath time is a nice reward time where Daddy gets to pamper his Good Girl. It’s a time for you to relax, for us to talk openly, and for you to receive some nice touches. I know you’re not used to all this kissing and touching, so we need to practice.” As he talked, Steve rolled the sleeves of his shirt up above his elbows. “Which shampoo do you like to use Sweetie?”

“Um, this one.” Emily picked up the bottle and Steve immediately plucked it from her hands. 

“Wet your hair for me Darling,” Steve ordered softly. Emily obeyed, dipping down through the bubbles. When she popped back up, Steve began to apply the shampoo into her hair. Every movement Steve made was slow and purposeful. He massaged Emily’s head, trying to relax her and soothe her nerves. It appeared to be working, as Emily let out a little sigh and shifted in the water. Some of the bubbles also moved, gracing Steve with a glance at a perfect pink nipple before it was covered up again. The build up of anticipation from every little tease, such as that quick glimpse, was both delicious and agony. Steve licked his lips, but otherwise continued to massage the teen.

“Steve, if I ask a nasty question, will you promise not to be mad?” Emily’s eyes were shut, appearing to be at ease although the tension in her voice was noted.

“I’m very much in control of my emotions, and as I’ve said before: you can ask me anything.”

“Do you have playtime with my mom?” Emily bit her lip, waiting for Steve’s reply.

“We have a very different kind of playtime. We don’t call it that, we call it ‘a session’ and we do different acts.” Steve always endeavoured to answer Emily as honestly as he could, without risking turning her against him. “Baby Girl rinse your hair off for me.”

Emily followed instructions and returned to the surface armed with her next question. “Do you give my mom special kisses?”

“No. Special kisses are only between Daddies and Good Girls. Your mom and I…I treat your mom very differently to how I treat you. Special kisses are gentle and loving, made for good little girls like you. Your mom doesn’t get them. That’s enough about you mom. Which body wash is your favourite?” Steve’s tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. 

Emily picked out her body wash and passed it over. Just as he had with the shampoo, Steve squirted a liberal amount into his hands and rubbed them together to warm up the liquid. Steve instructed Emily to sit upright further into the centre of the bath. Once she had complied, he began to massage the body wash into her shoulders and down her back. 

Emily moaned softly, Steve’s hands felt magical. They were never still, roaming all over her shoulders and back. Always applying just the right amount of pressure. With another moan, Emily’s head fell backwards, her eyes once again shut. Seeing this, Steve finally allowed himself to look away from Emily’s face. Now sitting up, Emily’s breasts had been bared to him. They were were pert and full looking. Whilst Steve didn’t particularly know anything about bra sizes, they looked to be big enough to fill each of his large hands. At their peeks were perfect pink nipples. As Emily was unaroused and warm, her nipples were soft. Steve was desperate to kiss them, to make them harden between his lips. 

Sliding his hands from around her back, Steve cupped her breasts. Just as he had imagined, they fit perfectly in his hands. Emily’s eyes snapped open in shock. Steve held eye contact with her but said nothing as he began to squeeze and massage her breasts. With her lips parted, Emily let out a noise that was halfway between a squeak of surprise and a gasp-y moan.

“Remember those nice touches I told you about? This is one of them.” Steve loved to talk during sex. Dirty talk, praise or even narrating what was happening, he found all erotic. The second he was aroused, the words just seemed to pour from his mouth. “Daddy loves your breasts, they’re just the right size for me. I can think of a lot of games we can play with them. Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you Princess? Have Daddy worship your breasts?”

“Y-Yes please.”

“Such lovely manners, Good Girl. Daddy’s going spend a long time learning every curve of your body.” Steve kept one hand cupping one of Emily’s breasts, and let the other slowly trail down the softness of her stomach. His fingers dipped between her legs touching the soft curls there. Of course Emily was unshaven, she probably wouldn’t even know how to shave - let alone why a man would want her too. The idea of shaving her to his liking popped into his mind, making Steve smile. Perhaps another time.

Feeling impatient, Steve briskly washed Emily’s legs and arms.

“Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?” Steve asked.

“No Steve, I mean there probably is but I can’t think of anything right now. I’m just nervous about tonight I guess.”

“If remember your questions you can always ask me later, or next time I bath you. And, you don’t need to be nervous, it’s for our enjoyment. No judging, no expectations, just pleasure. No, it’s time to get out or you’ll get all wrinkled and pruny.” 

Steve took a towel from the wrack and held it open for Emily. Pretending to be a gentleman, Steve averted his eyes as Emily rose out of the water and wrapped the towel around herself. Using a second towel, Steve dried off the water from her arms and shoulders before picking her up bridal style.

“It’s time for your lesson Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I hope you guys get something from it!


	7. Yin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a massive thank you to my amazing beta reader, uglywombat, who makes my fics as coherent as they are!

Still wrapped up in a towel, Emily found herself being placed gently in the centre of Steve and Carly’s bed. It felt strange to be in their room, knowing what they had planned. As naive as Emily was, even she knew that kissing your mother’s boyfriend was not allowed. The more intense the kiss, the worse the behaviour must be. Emily felt guilty for wanting to continue exploring things with Steve, but she didn’t want it to stop. No one had ever spoken to her about such things, let alone wanting to do them with her. As wrong as she knew their situation to be, Emily wanted to keep it going, and that meant keeping on Steve’s good side.

“I didn’t dry my hair Steve, I’m getting the bed all wet.” Emily was feeling almost bashful, laid out on the bed wearing only a towel. It wouldn’t take much convincing for Steve to unwrap her and lay her bare for him.

“That’s okay, I like it better when things are wetter.” Steve chuckled at his own joke. He was stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at his shy Princess. Oh, the things he intended to do her.

Smiling, Steve put one knee on the edge of the bed for balance, a leant over Emily. He took hold of each edge of the towel, ready to fully undress her. Understanding that Emily was still unused to being nude in front of another person, Steve made sure to be looking at her face as he opened the towel. Deciding to keep it to cleanup later, Steve pulled it down to pool underneath her bottom. He pulled on Emily’s thighs, quickly dragging her to the edge of the bed. Emily gasped in surprise at the unexpected roughness. Steve scolded himself internally, his Princess needed the most gentle of handling and he couldn’t afford to lose himself to passion on their first real intimate act.

Kneeling on the floor, Steve gently draped Emily’s legs over his shoulder. Eye level with her pretty little pussy, Steve was desperate to dive straight in, however, he had promised Emily a ‘lesson’ and she would also need some reassurance. Turning his head, Steve kissed her thigh, just above the knee.

“I’m going to kiss your legs. I want you to relax and enjoy the feeling. When I think you’re ready, we’ll move onto the next part. If you want to make any little moans or sighs, Daddy wants to hear them.” Without further ado, Steve began to place little kisses up Emily’s thigh. Upon reaching her pussy, Steve ghosted past it, blowing warm air on it. Emily let out a little sigh. Steve began to kiss her other thigh, gently pecking back down towards her knee. 

On his second pass up and down her thighs, Steve began to suck and nip at the skin there. He left pretty little red marks in the shape of his mouth. He was careful not to mark her with enough force for them to stay for more than a few minutes, as the weather was getting warmer and the teen would no doubt want to wear shorts soon. Emily might not know what they were, but Carly would be able to identify any love bites on her daughters skin and would ask unwanted questions.

Emily’s breathing was becoming laboured. Each time Steve passed over the sensitive area between her legs, Emily gasped or sighed. Steve licked his lips and used his fingertips to spread Emily open to him. Before he could begin to lick her, Emily spoke nervously.

“W-what are you doing that for?”

“I want to see you. All of you. It’ll make my kisses even more special if you’re spread open for me. Don’t worry Sweet Girl, Daddy knows just how to handle your Princess Parts.” And with those words, Steve bowed his head and licked one long stripe. He licked from perineum, across her opening, through her folds and up to her clit. Emily moaned and twitched. She’d never felt anything like that before.

Steve began to make shorter licks, concentrating on running through her soft folds and circling her clit. Instinctively, Emily’s legs tried to close and she used one hand to push Steve’s head back.

“I don’t know Steve.” Emily whimpered, although what she was objecting to, she wasn’t really sure.

“Hmm is your clit too sensitive right now Princess? That’s okay Little Girl we can build up to that. Let’s see how you feel about this.” Steve dropped his head once more, this time he concentrated on her tight virgin hole. Using his hands and arms to hold her legs still, preventing her from pushing him away. He dipped his tongue inside. In, out, in, out. Revelling in her taste, whilst taking the occasional deep breath to take in the scent of her.

At first Steve slowly slid his tongue in and out of her hot, wet channel. As she became used the sensation, he began to pump in and out faster. It seemed the vigorous tongue fucking was exactly what Emily desired. She was whining, moaning and thrashing on the bed. Her hips pushed up but were held down by Steve’s strong arms.

Steve broke away from Emily’s pussy gasping for breath “Oh you like that don’t you Baby Girl? Yeah Daddy’s Little Girl loves getting her Princess Parts eaten out. Yeah only Daddy can touch you like this.” 

“Please Daddy, please do more?” Emily was so out of her mind with pleasure she could barely string a sentence together. 

Steve chuckled. “Okay Baby, I think you’re ready for me to play with your pretty little clit now, aren’t you?”

Emily nodded, but then thought about his question. ‘Er, Ste…Daddy, what is my clit?”

“It a part of you made just for Daddy to kiss and play with. Scoot back, let me show you what’s between those legs of yours.”

Emily obediently moved back up the bed, resting her head on the pillows. Steve briefly went into the bathroom and came back with a small hand mirror. He passed it to Emily.

“Hold this so you can see.” Steve commanded. He sat next to the trembling girl, putting his arm across her shoulders. With his free hand, he slid it between her legs. “Lets start easy, what’s this?”

Steve pointed to Emily’s puckered little asshole, making her blush terribly.

“Its…um…my butthole.” Emily mumbled. 

Steve nodded. “Correct, but I prefer the term booty-hole. Now what’s this?” Steve was now pointing to the place he had been tongue fucking just moments before.

“Its my….I don’t know its name. I always just called all of it my private parts.” Emily admitted.

“Well the words I’d use for it might be too grown up for you. It’s your vagina.”

“Ew no.” As predicted, Emily cringed. “Princess Parts was way nicer.”

“That’s what Daddy and his Good Girl call all of this.” Steve waved in the general direction Emily’s crotch. “Now the place you were asking about, your clit, is right here.”

Steve pointed out Emily’s clit. He licked his fingers then softly began to rub slowly circles on it. Still worked up from Steve’s earlier ministrations, Emily began to twitch and moan.

“Daddy, when you first started giving me my special kiss, you kissed me there but it was too much. Could we…can we try again?”

“Anything for you Princess.” Steve moved back down the bed and lay between Emily’s legs. He pumped his tongue in and out of her channel a few times, just the way she liked, then moved up to lick at her clit. Steve wrote the alphabet with his tongue, making Emily drip between her legs. She was moaning almost constantly now, building and building to her peak.

Steve expertly latched her clit, suck it between his lips and flicking it fast with his tongue. It was the push Emily needed to send her over the edge. She moaned, shook, and a gush of fluid came from between her legs. Steve groaned along with her, the slight of his Princess cumming was almost enough to send him over the edge too.

“Such a Good Girl, having your very first orgasm on Daddy’s tongue. Daddy’s so proud of you Pretty Girl.” Steve crooned, kissing his way up her still trembling body. “Did you like that?”

“Well Daddy, I think I know why you call them special kisses.” Emily giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this!


	8. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully as they are updated with every chapter!   
> Thank you as always to my beta reader Laura, and to all of you who have given kudos, commented or subscribed.

An incoming text message woke Steve up earlier than he would have liked. It was from Carly, announcing that she would be home earlier than expected and would be able to have lunch with them. 

Steve was furious. How dare she interrupt his carefully laid plans? Steve had planned to spend the morning pleasuring Emily, before taking her out for lunch as a reward. In the afternoon he planned to shower her with treats and affection to strengthen Emily’s link between sexual acts with Steve and positive outcomes. 

Carly coming home early had completely derailed him and he hated it. Steve was in control of every aspect of his life and Carly was making it difficult. She’d need to be punished immediately to correct the behaviour.

Steve looked down at the naked eighteen-year-old girl snuggled up to him. Emily was simply stunning, even in sleep. Reluctantly, he shook her shoulders slightly to wake her.

“Emily, Sweetheart? Your mom will be here in an hour or two, we need to get dressed and clean up.” Steve spoke softly, barely willing to wake up his Princess. She didn’t sleep well most nights, apparently never had done since she was a baby, so she needed every minute she could get. However, Steve couldn’t allow Carly to find Emily naked in their bed.

“Hmmh? Yeah…ok.” Emily mumbled sleepily, trying to snuggle into Steve’s armpit. 

Steve laughed, moving her up onto his chest. “Baby wake up.” 

“Ok I’m up, I’m up.” Emily blinked up at Steve. “Aw man, did you sleep in jeans?”

“You fell asleep on me right after your special kiss. You looked so pretty that I didn’t want to move you. Then I fell asleep too.” Steve found the juxtaposition between them strangely erotic. Emily was completely naked on top of him, whilst he was fully dressed. “Come on now, time to get up.”

“Oh right. Yeah, my moms coming.” Emily pouted, looking away from Steve’s piercing gaze.

“Are you okay Little Girl?”

“Yeah, I just….it’s just that I want to keep, you know exploring, but when mom’s here it’ll be different.”

“You’re right, it will be different but I can promise you, we will still get our playtimes. I’ve got a plan in mind so you must behave and leave the worrying to me. Okay?” Steve waited for Emily to nod before continuing. “Now let’s go get showered before I make us breakfast.”

The two showered separately, quickly getting ready for the day. Steve’s mind was cloudy, darkened with anger. He’d wanted alone time with Emily, but now Carly was demanding his attention. Steve needed to give his time to Carly, to punish her. He could feel his aggression building, his need to dominate to the point of abuse was surfacing fast. He couldn’t allow Emily to witness this side of him, Steve had to find a way to keep her distracted and away from him. With a sigh, Steve realised what he needed to do.

Almost in a fog, Steve made two stacks of pancakes for breakfast. Over his stack, he poured some syrup. Over Emily’s stack, he sprinkled sugar, laced with ground-up sleeping tablets. That, he reasoned, would keep her safely in the home where no man other than him would touch her. But it would also keep her away from Steve as he saw to Carly. It wasn’t how Steve had envisioned his day, but it would have to do.

“Emily, breakfast,” Steve called, sitting down with his pancakes. Emily bounced into the room looking fresh faced and eager. “Sweetheart, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale.” 

“Um, I feel fine?” Emily was confused by Steve’s lie.

“Oh well, maybe I’m just seeing things. Eat up before the food gets cold.” Steve watched Emily like a hawk for any signs that she realised what had been done to her. However, Emily had no reason to distrust Steve and ate her breakfast. Just as she ate the last mouthful, Emily’s eyes began to droop.

“Actually, I don’t feel so good. I’m super tired.” Emily mumbled.

Steve smiled sadly. “Why don’t you go and have a lie-down? I’ll clean up here and then check on you.”

Emily nodded in agreement and silently made her way upstairs. She barely had time to get settled in bed before sleep took her. As he had said, Steve quickly took care of the dishes and headed to Emily’s room. She was unconscious, lying with the covers pooled by her feet as if she had fallen asleep in the midst of tucking herself in.

Steve tucked the blankets around Emily and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His little angel would be asleep for at least eight hours with the strength of dosage he had given her. Plenty of time to deal with her mother.

Over the next hour, Steve stewed in his anger. Carly had forced him to drug Emily, something he never intended on doing. He needed to show Carly who was in charge. Steve took out the box from the top of his closest which contained various toys and tools that he used for punishment or pleasure as he saw fit. Setting up everything he would need gave Steve a strange sense of calm. He had a plan and Carly would soon fall back into line.

“Steve? Emily? I’m home.” Carly’s voice rang out through the house. Steve squared his shoulders and marched downstairs, battle-ready. “Hey my love, where’s Emily?”  
“In bed sleeping, she’s sick. It’s best to leave her be, she’s bound to sleep for hours now with how she was feeling.” Steve answered, his face grim as he stared as his girlfriend. Carly sensed his mood, knowing from the look in his eye that she was in trouble.

“Steve, what’s wrong?”

“You’re home early. We had agreed what time you would be home and you’ve changed it without asking me. I don’t like change Carly, you know that.” Steve had to work to keep his tone level. He was desperate to shout at her, to lash out, but that wouldn’t be effective. All it would accomplish would be Carly running away and taking Emily with her. Steve had to be clever in his control.

“I know Honey, but my meeting was cancelled…” Carly started weakly but trailed off under the intensity of Steve’s glare.

“If things outside of your control happen, then you call me and we decide together what the plan is. You do not dictate my day like this. I’ll have to show you how it feels Carly. I’m going to show you what it feels like to have your power taken away so you won’t do it to me again.” As he spoke Steve began to undress Carly. He unbuttoned her shirt, removing it and dropping it on the ground. He did the same with her skirt.

“Steve.” Carly’s voice was soft, a begging tone already working its way in.

“Take off everything. I want you naked.” Steve commanded. Carly obeyed, stripping off the last of her clothing. She stood naked in the hallway, trembling. Steve pulled out the red collar from his pocket and put it on Carly. “I own you. Now go upstairs and present yourself to me.”

Carly all but ran up the stairs into the master bedroom. Steve smirked. Time for the real fun to begin.


	9. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very dark chapter, descriptions of rape, mental abuse, anal sex and more. Please do not read if you find this material upsetting or triggering.

Walking into the master bedroom, Steve smiled at the sight before him. Carly was face down, ass in the air, on the center of the bed. Her face was turned away from the door so she couldn’t see him coming. Vulnerable, and so well trained. Grabbing the short length of rope he’d set out earlier, Steve tied Carly’s hands tightly behind her back. Next, he grabbed the metal spreader bar. He attached the leather cuffs to each ankle, and opened the bar up, locking it into place. This left Carly with her legs forced open wide. With her hands and legs bound, Carly was almost completely unable to move. She was stuck, ass up and completely powerless. Perfect.

“Count along,” Steve commanded. It was the only form of warning Carly got before he began to harshly spank her. Slaps landed on each cheek in a random pattern, some higher and some lower down. A few stinging slaps were also given to the tops of her thighs. Between each blow, Carly counted. By the time she reached twenty, her bottom was red and throbbing. The skin nicely warmed up, Steve switched to using a paddle.

Hitting Carly with the paddle, the wood bouncing off her, Steve felt himself slipping. Losing himself to his aggression, his anger, he began to hit harder and harder. He hit faster with less and less control each time. The full force of his strength behind each blow until he suddenly felt himself sweating and out of breath. Carly was sobbing loudly, having stopped counting some time through his outburst. Carly’s backside was covered in bruises, some already a dark purple. In a few areas, the skin had broken and she was bleeding. It calmed Steve to see evidence of her pain. She’d know exactly who had inflicted those marks her, who controlled her. 

“Are you sorry yet Carly?” Steve asked gruffly, failing to reign himself in.

“Y-Yes! I’m s-s-sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t take away your control again. I’m sorry Steve.” Carly cried.

“What did you call me?” Not quite calm enough to let her go, Steve was looking for a reason to extend her punishment. In her panic, Carly had accidentally given him one.

“M-Master. Sorry, Master.”

“That’s right Carly when you wear that collar you call me Master. Not Steve. Steve doesn’t come to the bedroom, only your Master.” Aroused from both the power and the aggression, Steve decided to allow himself some physical pleasure as he continued to punish his girlfriend. After quickly undressing, he took some lubricant from the nightstand and covered his cock. Kneeling behind Carly, he contemplated being kind and sliding into her pussy. However, this was a punishment and his kindness could be viewed as a weakness. Steve was not a weak man, and so he slowly pushed himself into her other hole.

Carly yelped. Although they had, had anal sex before, Carly was normally better prepared for it. Without being stretched out beforehand, the pain was intense. Whimpering, Carly bit her lip as Steve began to thrust in and out. His hands gripped tightly onto her hips, digging his fingers in. Every thrust hurt, not just internally but from Steve’s slamming to the fresh bruises and cuts made in her spanking.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Steve didn’t last long. Emptying himself with a shout, he quickly pulled out to watch his cum drip from her asshole. Not wanting to relinquish his control just yet, but needing some recovery time, Steve decided he would add some mental abuse to their session. 

He unattached Carly’s legs from the spreader bar, allowing her to thing the pain was over fora few minutes. Out of the drawer, Steve took out a vibrating dildo that he knew Carly was particularly fond of. He turned it on to its lowest setting and pushed in unceremoniously into Carly’s pussy. To keep it inside her, he put a pair of Carly’s underwear on her. A little lace number that was almost see-through, so that he would be able to enjoy the sight at his leisure. Steve cuffed Carly’s ankles back into the spacer bar.

“P-please Master, no more.” Carly blubbered. Steve ignored her, humming happily to himself as he set up his laptop. He angled it in front of Carly’s face so that she could see the screen. Steve pressed play on the video.

“You are to watch this until I come back. Do not close your eyes or you will be punished.” Steve ordered, stepping out of Carly’s eye-line to admire his handwork. He felt rather proud of himself for coming up with this new form of punishment. Carly was being forced to watch a specially made playlist of violent pornography. Women being gang-raped, their bodies used in the most brutal ways. Steve knew Carly would find it disturbing to watch. But with her favourite toy, vibrating inside her, Carly was going to be feeling constant pleasure as she watched the videos.

It was an intense form of psychological abuse. Steve knew that in acting this way, he’d need to carefully bring Carly out of that headspace again. To make her view him as kind and loving after the abuse he’d just inflicted upon her. It would be a challenge, but nothing Steve couldn’t handle. He was a powerful man, and controlling the thoughts and feelings of the women in his life was second nature to him. Leaving Carly to watch the videos, Steve wandered off to make a snack. 

About thirty minutes later, Steve figured Carly would have had enough. He returned to the bedroom and walked over to the bed. He ran his hand across her little lace underwear, feeling the wetness that had seeped through. The toy had been having the desired effect.

“Do you want Master to make you cum?” Steve purred in Carly’s ear. She nodded. “Then beg me.’

“P-please Master. M-Master I need to cum. Please help me,” Carly cried. Steve wondered if she’d stopped crying even for a second since her punishment had begun. Steve reached his hand around to the front of Carly’s underwear and slipped inside. He expertly strummed her clit. The built-up tension from the slowly buzzing toy, mixed with the quick strokes of Steve’s fingers sent Carly tumbling over the edge.

“That’s it you dirty whore, cum on my fingers and watch the girl get raped. You like it, don’t you?” Steve murmured, watching as Carly trembled. 

Carefully, Steve untied her hands, un-cuffed her ankles and removed the spacer bar. Turning her over, Steve took Carly in. She was sweating, tear-streaked with snot and saliva on her face from all the sobbing. It looked like she had learnt a hard lesson. Steve decided the session was over.

“Okay Carly, we’ve finished now,” Steve said softly, removing the collar from Carly’s neck. “You took your punishment well my love. Now please, please try to behave so we don’t have to go through that again, hm?”

Carly nodded weakly. “Finished?”“Yes Carly, I think you’ve learnt who’s in charge haven’t you? Thank you for learning so well. I enjoyed our session very much, that was very satisfying for me. You’re good girlfriend Carly. I love you.” Steve ran his fingers through Carly’s hair, continuing to praise her. 

As tempting as it was to completely break Carly, Steve knew he had to resit. Damage Carly beyond repair and he would lose his real prize. He’d lose his Little Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to uglywombat, my beta reader. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


	10. Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating. Hope this chapter is worth the wait! Thank you to my wonderful beta reader for her everlasting patience!

Sat quietly in his study, Steve caught up with some of his work. He could go into the office, however he preferred to work from home whenever possible so he could keep an eye on his girls. Carly had been asleep for about half an hour or so, exhausted from their latest session. The sleeping pills Steve had slipped Emily would be wearing off soon, so he hoped he could squeeze in some playtime before Carly woke.

“Steve?”As if on cue, a sleepy sounding voice came from the doorway. There, Emily stood looking adorably rumpled, with bed head and the lines from her bedsheets on her arms.

“Hey Princess, how’re you feeling?”

“I dunno, groggy I guess.” Emily shrugged. Steve left his desk and came round to where Emily was stood. Feigning concern, he brought a hand to her forehead as if checking her temperature.

“Well there’s no fever and you don’t look ill. Perhaps you were just run down and needed some extra sleep?” Steve suggested, removing his hand from Emily’s head.

“Yeah I guess so. Where’s mom?”

“Upstairs sleeping, her business trip must have worn her out, she’s dead to the world. Best to let her sleep as long as she needs.” Steve’s tone was casual and friendly, giving Emily no reason to suspect there was anything wrong with her mother. “If you’re feeling up to it, do you want to go out anywhere? Or we can just have a chill day in the house?”

“Can we go to the movies?” Emily asked, hopeful. Steve was a little disappointed that she had wanted to go out, but he had wanted to give Emily the illusion of freedom. In reality, her choices were limited to going out with him and having playtime, or staying in for playtime. Steve had learned from past relationships that taking away other people’s control had to be done slowly, and without them realising what had happened or he could risk them walking away.

“Sounds fun Sweetheart. What do you want to go and see? Remember your mother doesn’t like you watching anything more than PG rated.” Steve reminded her gently. Even the media Emily consumed had always been strictly controlled to keep her innocence intact. Anything more than cartoon violence or kissing was strictly forbidden in Emily’s world. It was partially that which made corrupting her so enticing, and so very easy.

Ever the good girl, Emily picked a children’s movie. Steve booked the tickets online and they rushed to get ready. Purposely, Steve had bought tickets for 4pm, a time when the movie theatre should be almost empty. Once there, Steve had allowed Emily to chose a drink, a bag of candy and some popcorn. The trip itself was something of a treat, and Steve wanted to spoil her even more.

Taking the lead, Steve guided Emily up the steps to the very back row, and into the corner. Emily sat down obediently, but looked up questioningly. There were plenty of other, better, seats available. She didn’t understand why they were hiding away in the corner.

Steve brushed a lock of Emily’s hair behind her ear and leant in close to whisper “I like my privacy.”

For the first fifteen to twenty minutes of the movie, Steve allowed Emily to pay attention. The poor girl didn’t get to go out much and she was genuinely excited to be watching a family film. Smiling at her cuteness, Steve watched Emily’s face light up and she laughed at the movies’ jokes. Not realising she was being watched, Emily munched her way through the majority of their snacks.

Unable to wait second longer, Steve place a hand on Emily’s thigh. Bit by bit he slid his hand up her thigh until his fingertips brushed the edge of her skirt. He could feel Emily’s eyes on him, but Steve pretended to be engrossed in the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see the girl blushing. He’d go slowly for now, only gently touch her in public. Steve wanted to get her used to the idea that her body was always to be accessible to him, that no matter where they were or what they were doing, he could touch her however he pleased.

In one swift movement, Steve slipped his hand up Emily’s skirt and cupped her sex. Instinctively Emily’s thighs clamped together at the intrusion, effectively trapping his hand there. Steve continued to watch the movie, keeping perfectly still. He didn’t attempt to remove his hand, nor did he begin to stimulate Emily. He simply allowed her to get used to the feeling of his hand on her. Slowly Emily began to calm, her thighs relaxing and parting to give his hand some space.

“Good Girl Emily.” Steve whispered, finally turning to look at her. She was smiling in an embarrassed sort of way, a pretty blush still across her cheeks. It looked like his Princess could have a naughty side. It seemed she liked the excitement of being touched in a public place. Steve grinned wolfishly. There was a lot he could do with that.

Moving his hand, Steve rubbed Emily through her panties. The palm of his hand gently ground down over her clit, whilst his fingers tapped along the cotton fabric above her slit. Pleasingly, Emily began to get wet, the fabric under his fingers becoming slick and started to stick to her heat. Emily’s hips began to move, encouraging Steve to carry on.

“Sit still please Emily. Daddy wants to play with your Princess Parts, but you need to be a good girl. Sit still and don’t make sound.” Steve quietly admonished, with a teasing smile. As he spoke he’d moved his hand back, causing Emily to look up frantically. She wanted him to continue. Nodding as acknowledgement of Steve’s instructions Emily was silent.

Steve resumed his work between her legs. Understanding that Emily had been briefly fingered by a horny inexperienced teenager had scared her, Steve planned to override the experience. She was going to be dripping wet and desperate for him before he even slipped single finger inside her. Steve would teach her what being touched by a real man felt like. How it felt to be touched by her Daddy.

Sooner than he expected, Emily’s panties were completely soaked. Steve pressed the fabric into her slit, dipping just his fingertip inside her. Emily bit back a moan and rolled her hips upward trying to find more pressure. Deciding she was ready, Steve hooked a finger underneath, then pulled the fabric to one side. With her pussy bared to the cold air, Emily gasped. Steve administered one sharp, stinging slap to her pussy lips.

“Don’t be a bad girl. Silence.” He growled in her ear. Emily swallowed, nodding. Steve’s fingers returned to stroke her pussy once more and delighted to find that she was even wetter than she had been before. His Princess had been turned on either by her pussy being slapped, or his dominance. It didn’t matter which, Steve was going to have so much fun with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, subscribes, leaves kudos and especially to those who leave comments. It was actually one of your comments that kickstarted me into writing this chapter!


	11. Tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life gets in the way sometimes. It's a good smutty chapter for you though! Thank you to Laura for beta'ing for me.

Gripping on tightly to both armrests, Emily was shaking. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, as biting down on it was the only way to stop herself from making a sound. Steve loved how hard Emily was trying to stay still and quiet, as he expertly toyed with her body. With one arm across her shoulders to help hold her steady, Steve’s other hand was between the teenager’s legs. If anyone was to look over at them, it would be clear what he was doing. However, Steve was confident that no-one was paying them the slightest bit of attention.

Slipping one finger into Emily’s hot centre almost made Steve groan. Her virgin pussy was the tightest thing he had ever had the pleasure of touching. Emily’s walls were calming down on the intruding finger. Steve crooked the finger, quickly finding her hidden spot. With the palm of his hand grinding hard on her clit, and is finger alternating between sliding in and out, and pushing on her G-spot, Emily was panting. She turned her head to look at Steve, her eyes begging him.

“Daddy’s going to put another finger in you. Then you can cum on Daddy’s fingers when you’re ready. Remember Little Girl, you need to be silent.” Steve whispered. Doing as he had described, Steve inserted a second finger. Her tight little hole had to stretch to accommodate. Steve gave her a few moments to get used to the feeling of his slow thrusting. Emily’s eyes became glazed and Steve realised she was close.

Switching tactics to surprise and increase Emily’s pleasure, Steve suddenly began to finger-fuck her. Hard and ruthlessly fast. Shocked, Emily grabbed onto Steve’s shirt collar, burying her head against his neck. Feeling her breath ragged against him, he continued the brutal pace. Emily broke. Her orgasm washing over her, her walls squeezing so tightly onto Steve’s fingers that they popped out of her.

Satisfied, Steve licked his fingers clean as Emily attempted to compose herself. Steve pulled off Emily’s panties and cleaned the mess with them. As Emily watched in post-orgasmic awe, Steve brought the material to his nose and inhaled deeply. Tucking them into his jacket pocket for later use, he instructed the girl to finish watching the movie.

Emily's head rested on his shoulder, and while she faced the movie screen, she wasn’t watching anymore. She felt shocked at her own actions, ashamed at what they’d done so publicly. And yet, Emily had loved every second of it. The mix of feelings was confusing, making her feel stressed and anxious. Emily’s hand fisted Steve’s shirt tightly, as if she was trying to find something to anchor herself down with.

Steve kissed the top of Emily’s head, then began to stroke her hair gently. He could feel the tension in her body and wanted desperately to soothe her. Steve was worried he’d pushed her too far, moved too fast. Emily was so innocent, he needed to be careful with her. Somehow, despite reminding himself to be sweet to her, Steve kept on slipping. Pushing the teen when he should be waiting for her to come to him. Something about Emily made him lose control, and Steve was always in control.

The movie ended and the couple returned to the car in strained silence. As they pulled away, Steve found himself apologising.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

“For pushing you to do such adult things when you’re not ready.” Steve was genuine in his remorse. As much as he wanted Emily for his pleasure, it wasn’t his intent to harm her physically or emotionally. He already had a woman for pain and manipulation. Emily was for his kinder side.

“I am an adult.” Emily pouted, making Steve chuckle.

“Are you though Baby Girl?”

“I want to do grown-up things with you, Steve, I like exploring. Every new chapter of this book is exciting but I… I feel so strange afterwards, dirty almost.” Emily admitted, looking down at her lap. Steve turned the car off into a random, quiet country road. Pulling over to the side, Steve turned off the engine so he could reach out and hold both of Emily’s hands.

“Baby, I don’t want you to feel bad about what we do, ever. Sex and pleasure are perfectly natural things. It’s a way to express feelings, to enjoy the sensations in each other’s bodies. It’s a way to let loose, to feel free. Having playtime in public makes things more exciting for me, but if it makes you feel bad please tell me. We can do other things, or nothing.”

At Steve’s impassioned speech, Emily raised her hands to his face. Cupping his cheek with one hand, and stroking his beard with the other, Emily smiled.

“I don’t want to stop having playtimes. I like it when you teach me new things. I think I just need you to be there afterwards. To be soft with me. It was hard back in the movie because we couldn’t talk. I like hearing you talk to me when we’re playing, I think I need it. Is that okay, Daddy?” 

“Oh Emily, you’re such a good girl. Thank you for being honest with me. Talking about each other’s needs, especially when one of us is unhappy with something, is the most important part of a relationship. I’m so proud of you Princess. We won’t have any more playtimes like that, I promise we’ll always be alone and able to talk until you tell me you’re ready for more.”

Emily smiled brightly and kissed Steve hard. He returned the kiss, softening it. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other’s mouths. Soon, they were both moaning.

“Y’know Daddy, it was just being quiet that I didn’t like. I think you were right - being in public made playtime very exciting.” Emily grinned cheekily. 

“Hm, you don’t say.” Steve ran his hand up Emily’s thighs, stopping at the top. He’d pushed the boundaries too recently to be encouraging this type of behaviour again. But God did he want it.

“Uh-huh. And we’re all alone now, outside. No one can hear us.” Emily’s words made Steve’s resolved snap. If she was the one pushing the boundaries, he’d happily oblige.

“Get out of the car. I’ve got a new game for us.” 

Obediently, Emily raced out of the car and ran around the front. Steve met her there, towering over her.

“Remember, you can say stop at any time.” He reminded, kissing her sweetly. When Emily answered him only with silence, Steve took action. He spun the girl around to face the car, and bent her down over the hood. She was lying on her stomach, her head turned to one side, with her legs spread wide. With her panties still safely in his jacket pocket, Emily’s pretty little pussy and bubble-butt were on display.

Almost without thinking, Steve took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the teen. He wanted to remember this debauched scene. His little girl, all splayed out across his expensive car, just begging to be properly fucked.

“You look so beautiful like this. Daddy’s going to give you a special kiss now Princess, okay? This one might feel a little different because Daddy can’t reach your little clitty in this position. Be a Good Girl and let Daddy play.” Steve crouched behind Emily and used his hands to spread her cheeks. Ducking between he legs, Steve began to lap at her pussy. He expertly tongued her entrance until he felt her juices drip on his face. Then he licked his way backwards, to a hole he had yet to touch. 

“Oohh Daadddy.” Emily moaned wantonly at the new sensation, as Steve stimulated her bundle of nerves.

“Do you like that Baby?” Steve asked, moving back. With his hands he groped her ass, waiting for a response. “I asked you a question Sweet Girl, do you like when Daddy licks your little booty-hole?”

“Yes, Daddy. Daddy, more please?” Emily didn’t know what to ask for, only knowing that she wanted it to continue. Steve obliged her, resuming his efforts in pleasuring her. Steve began to alternate between her hole and her pussy, slurping loudly as he brought forth moan after moan from the teenager.

Unable to take it anymore, Emily screamed as she came. A gush of hot fluid squirted from her onto the car in front. Steve grinned wickedly at the sight. Oh, how he loved a young supple body. Scooping up the completely wrecked girl and carrying back to sit in the car, Steve didn’t pause to wipe the juices from his beard. 

Conscious of their earlier conversation, Steve took time to sit and cuddle with Emily. He whispered sweet nothings, told her how pretty she looked when she orgasmed. He told her he was proud, that he loved her and that he had enjoyed their playtime. As Emily came back to herself, she smiled and announced that she loved Steve too.


	12. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Uglywombat for her valuable insight. Thank you to all of you who read, leave kudos and comment. Those comments are often the motivation I need to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this!

Steve was feeling powerful. He’d taken multiple risks earlier in the week, pushing both Carly and Emily to their current sexual limits. It had paid off and in both circumstances, Steve had come out satisfied and in control. However, just to be on the safe side he’d eased off both women and refrained from initiating anything. Steve had needed to go to the office through the week, Carly was going to work as usual, and Emily was filling her time with hobbies and sports. They were the picturesque, functional family. 

Since graduating high school, Carly had strongly discouraged Emily for getting a job or seeking further education. Carly needed her daughter to be at home, she wasn’t ready to accept that she was no longer a child. With Emily’s gentle and submissive nature, she had bowed to her mother’s wishes immediately. Instead, she played soccer and tennis at the local clubs. Whilst at home she enjoyed reading, scrapbooking and other quiet activities. 

As Thursday morning was Emily’s tennis practice, Steve had asked Carly to take the morning off work. Now that Emily was interested in Steve sexually, and Carly was back under his thumb, he wanted to move into the next part of his plan. Steve intended to make their situation more permanent. 

“Morning Steve,” Emily said brightly as she bounced into the kitchen. She stopped next to Steve and raised herself onto her tiptoes to look over his shoulders at what he was doing. “Fruit salad?”

“Good morning Baby Girl. Fresh chopped fruit for breakfast and the leftovers can be fruit salad,” Steve smiled, and stopped chopping up the fruit. His hands on Emily’s waist, Steve kissed her. His tongue slid in to twist with hers until she moaned.

“Daddy, we can’t.” Emily was breathless, dazed from the kiss and embarrassed at the thought of her mother catching them.

Steve smirked, “We can if I say so.”

They kissed again. The next time Emily broke away, Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“Have it your way. Daddy will have a little peak up your skirt instead.” Steve dropped to his knees as he spoke. He lifted up Emily’s tennis skirt just a little, and put his head underneath so he could press his mouth against her mound. Emily squealed and tried to push his head away but Steve was an unmovable force. After a few hard kisses were pressed into her panties, Steve inhaled deeply and moved away. He stood, just seconds before Carly entered the room.

“Have fun at tennis sweetheart!” Carly said warmly, as she walked over to the fridge. “Steve offered to pick you up after, so just call him when you’re done.”

“Yes, Mom.” Emily squeaked, making a quick exit from the house, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“She seemed flustered,” Carly observed as she rummaged in the fridge for something. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled out some orange juice.

“She was worried about walking there on time.” Steve lied easily, taking the orange juice out of Carly’s hands. Together they quickly made breakfast and sat down to eat at the table together.

“My love I’ve been thinking. Would you like to go somewhere? A little family vacation. I know we’re both busy with work but I think a mini-break would be nice.” Steve held eye contact with Carly, smiling sweetly with his head to one side.

“That does sound nice. I’ve been worried about Emily recently, since my business trip I feel like I’ve hardly seen her. Plus we haven’t had any good couple time recently…yes, I think that’s a great idea, Steve.”

“Perfect, we’ll book something later. Maybe we can find one of those last-minute deals.”

“Is that why you wanted me to stay off work?” Carly was sometimes more perceptive that Steve gave her credit for.

“Mostly. I do think it’s time we had another session though. What do you think? A good hard session today, and then a nice weekend away to look forward to.”

Carly gulped. Sessions with Steve were difficult and confusing. The acts they engaged in were often painful, and her boyfriend never waited until she was ready for sex before penetration. But Steve almost always made her orgasm afterwards, sometimes multiple times. And if he had been particularly aggressive and cold with her, Steve was oh so loving and gentle in the aftercare. Carly didn’t enjoy sex with Steve but she craved the intimacy he gave her afterwards.

“Yes, Steve that sounds…good.”

“Go upstairs and put your collar on. Master will be there in a minute.” 

Although Carly rushed to do as she was told, Steve intended to keep her waiting. It builds up the anticipation and fear nicely. Steve cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and browsed the internet for mini-breaks. He found an excellent deal on a hotel and spa a few hours drive away. Whilst no suites were available at such short notice, Steve lucked out and got joining rooms. One for himself and Carly, and a second for Emily. That would make the next stages of his plan so much easier.

Figuring he had stalled long enough, Steve went to the bedroom he shared with Carly. He found her naked apart from her collar, kneeling by the side of the bed with her head bowed in submission. Steve unbuttoned his jeans, and stepped directly in front of Carly.

“Take my cock out.” He ordered. With shaking hands, Carly released Steve’s already hardened member from its confines. “Open.”

Carly opened her mouth but did not move otherwise. She’d been trained for this. Steve gripped himself with one hand, and Carly’s face with the other. Slowly he traced his cock around her lips, teasing himself with the softness without entering her open mouth. Steve smirked, then without warning thrust himself into Carly’s mouth.

“Mmm, that’s it, all the way. Yeah, suck your Master’s cock like a good slut.” Steve pushed himself as deeply down Carly’s throat as he could. Feeling her begin to gag and choke, Steve moaned. “Such a hungry whore.”

Pulling back, Steve allowed her three breaths before plunging back into her mouth. With both hands now in her hair, Steve half Carly’s head still and fucked her face. She was crying, gagging and choking. Steve loved every second of it. 

Feeling himself about to orgasm, Steve pulled back and took himself in hand. “Shut your mouth.”

Steve tugged himself rapidly until pleasure rose within him. He spurted cum across Carly’s face. 

Looking down at his girlfriend, Steve demanded: “What do you say?”

“Thank you for using me, Master.”

“I’m going to get a drink. Present yourself on the bed and wait for me. Do not clean yourself up. I haven’t finished with you yet slut.” Steve growled, going to his toy box and pulling out several small whips and paddles. “I’m going to use one of these on you. Put them in order on the bed from most to least painful, with the most painful nearest the headboard. While you wait, try to imagine which one I’ll use.”

With his instructions handed out, Steve left the room to take some recovery time. There was still several hours before Carly needed to go to work, and Steve had many ideas on how to fill that time.


	13. Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated with every chapter, and whilst this chapter isn't too bad future (and past!) chapters do have content that some readers may find disturbing.
> 
> A massive thank you, as always, to my Beta reader Laura for all her help with this.

The drive to the hotel had been unpleasant. Traffic was awful and Carly had been hit with a bad bout of motion sickness. Arriving well after dinner time, the family had checked in and headed straight to their rooms.

“I’m really sorry you guys, but I just feel awful. I’m going to take a sleeping tablet and lie down. I promise we’ll spend time together tomorrow.” Carly looked truly regretful, having already paid the price for this much-needed family time. 

“That’s okay my love, you go sleep. Here’s this is our room.” Steve unlocked the door and held it open for her. “I’ll go hang out in Emily’s room for a bit and order some room service.”

“Thank you for understanding Honey. I love you both.” Carly kissed Steve sweetly on the lips, and Emily on the forehead before going into her room.

Steve unlocked the next door over, the one to Emily’s room.

“After you Princess.”

Emily walked in gasped at the sight of the hotel room. Steve had called ahead and had paid extra for the room to be decorated romantically, implying that it was for him and Carly. Rose petals were leading from the door to the bed. Electric candles were flickering on every surface, the curtains drawn and a sweet smell perfumed the room.

As Emily looked around in awe, Steve bolted shut both the main door and the adjoining one to the room Carly was in. Although it had only been two weeks since he had started Emily on her sexual journey, Steve was at his breaking point. Months of planning, and the last two weeks of giving Emily pleasure whilst taking none for himself, were taking its toll. It was time she learned to please him too.

“This is so beautiful. What’s the occasion?” Emily inquired as she took off her shoes.

“I have a new lesson planned for you Baby. We’re going to start a whole new chapter of our book.”

“What’s the chapter called?” Emily asked excitedly, bouncing slightly where she sat on the bed.

“Penetration.” Steve regarded Emily carefully, wondering if she would understand his meaning.

“Um…what?” Emily had heard the word used before, but only in contexts that didn’t make sense. A few years ago they’d had a leak in the roof and Emily had overheard her mother complain on the phone that the rainwater was already penetrating down into the bedrooms. Emily thought the word meant leaking, but how did that relate to playtimes?

“Daddy’s going to take your virginity tonight. I’m going to make love to you.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Emily said, sounding very unsure.

“I mean I’m going to push my hard cock up through the folds of your pretty little Princess parts and into your tight hole. I’m going to make you all drippy and wet for daddy. Then I’m going to penetrate you. I’m going to thrust in and out of you until you cum like a good girl all over my cock.”

Blushing furiously, Emily made a squeak of embarrassment instead of any words.

“Too much, too fast sweet girl?” Steve came to sit next to Emily on the bed, taking in her startled expression “I’m sorry I was getting aroused at the thought. We’ll go nice and slow.”

“What…what’s it like when you get aroused, Daddy?”

“Daddy’s cock gets hard when he’s aroused. It’s almost the male version of when your princess parts get wet.” Steve smiled as Emily chewed nervously on the edge of her thumb. Apparently, she’d been a thumb sucker as a child. Wanting to move things along, Steve gave Emily a little push. “Do you know what I mean when I say ‘cock’ Emily?”

Emily shook her head. Steve stood again, unbuckled his belt, popped open the button and slid his zipper down. Emily’s eyes were blown wide, unsure what exactly to expect. She knew that men and women were different, that Steve would have a different body part down that there but she wasn’t sure what it would look like. Carly had never even let her see a diagram of one and Emily had been too scared to google it for herself.

Taking his shirt, pants, and socks off, Steve stood before her in only his boxer briefs. Having always remained fully clothed in her presence, this was the most of a male body Emily had ever seen. Steve allowed her to look as long as she wanted. It was satisfying to see the curious expression on her face as she scanned over her chest, abs, and groin. It reassured Steve that Emily was completely innocent. She was as pure as her mother had intended her to be.

“Is this too fast Little Girl? Do you want me to take off my underwear, or should we sit and cuddle for a bit first?”

“Oh, can we cuddle? Is that okay? I know you want playtime but..” 

“Baby stop.” Steve cut her off, his tone soft and reassuring. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want to do it. We’ve got all night to play, we can take as many cuddle breaks as you need.”

The couple moved to lie together on the bed, with Steve on his back and Emily tucked into his side. Whilst one arm was trapped underneath her, Emily had an arm free to explore. Tentatively, she stroked her fingers across Steve’s collarbone in a featherlight touch.

“It’s okay Sweetie, you can touch me. I’d like you to. Explore me, I’ll tell you if there’s anything I don’t like.”

Emily ran her hand across Steve’s chest, her touch a little firmer than before. Feeling somewhat emboldened by his reassurances, she used the pads of her fingers to stroke over Steve’s nipples.

“Good Girl, that’s nice. Why don’t you go a little lower, Daddy’s most sensitive between his legs, just like you little girl.” Steve was trying not to let his impatience show. Emily needed this, she was a delicate and innocent girl who would spook easily. Steve had to allow her the chance to gain confidence and feel at ease as he pushed her to perform actions he desired. 

Hesitantly, Emily’s hand reached the waistband of Steve’s underwear. She rested there for a second, the tip of her index finger slipping under the cloth. She grew panicked and moved away, resting her hand on the safe ground of her own chest. Steve held her hand and brought it back to his crotch. He placed Emily’s hand over his hard bulge, encouraging her to cup him through his clothing.

“There, nothing to be scared of Shy Girl. Just another body part.” 

After a few moments of holding him loosely, Emily found her voice, “Can I see it?”

Rather than answering verbally, Steve pulled away from the girl and quickly took off his boxer briefs. Dropping them on the floor by the bed, he lay back down and looked over at his girlfriend’s daughter. Emily sat next to him, staring at his member with a look of shocked confusion.

“How on earth is that thing meant to fit inside me?!?” Emily exclaimed, making Steve laugh.

“It will don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re good and ready for it. Give me your hand. That’s it, there you go Baby. That’s Daddy’s cock. Want me to show you how to hold it?” Taking Emily’s hand, Steve wrapped it around his cock, making her grip him just the way he liked. “Yeah, just like that. Up and down nice and slow. How does it feel?”

“Kinda…thick? Heavy?” Emily blushed, unsure of what the correct answer was.

Steve chuckled. “Well, you’re making Daddy feel very good.”

Emily pumped his cock a few more times, watching it in wonder. A moan slipped past Steve’s lips, causing Emily to look up sharply wondering if she’d accidentally hurt him. But what she saw only reassuring. With his head thrown back against the pillows and lips slightly parted, Steve looked as if he was enjoying her touch.

“Have you finished exploring? Daddy wants to touch you now baby.”

Nodding in response, Emily removed her hand from Steve and looked at him expectantly. 

“Lie back on the bed, you get a special kiss for being so brave and touching Daddy’s cock for the first time.” 

Emily squealed in anticipation and hurried to follow instructions. Steve wasted no time in diving straight in. He kissed, licked, flicked and sucked every piece of delectable skin that he came into contact with. Although normally he savoured his time between Emily’s legs, Steve was eager to move things to the next stage. As fast as he was able, Steve drove Emily to orgasm, allowing her to pull his hair as she came.

“Good Girl. I want you to give me one more on my fingers, then you’ll take my cock.” Steve instructed. Still in a daze from her orgasm, Emily nodded. 

With how wet Emily was, Steve slipped two fingers inside his Princess with relative ease. His cock would be a very tight fit, however. With his thumb teasing her clit, Steve scissored his fingers, intent on stretching her out. He didn’t want to hurt his Princess, but he was running out of patience. Thankfully, Emily was quick to meet her second orgasm, having never truly come down from the first. 

Satisfied that she was adequately prepared, Steve reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his discarded jeans. He took out a condom from the pocket and ripped open the packet.

“Daddy, what's that?” 

“It’s a condom. I’m going to put it on before we make love. It’s to stop us from making a baby.” Steve explained as he rolled the condom down his length.

“You don’t want a baby?”

“Oh I do Princess, but I think our very first time together should be about us. I want it to be all about learning each other’s bodies. Making babies can wait.”

Emily smiled in understanding and kissed Steve gently. Deciding that his little virgin would only be ready for gentle missionary sex, Steve settled himself over her as she lay on her back. He lined up himself up with her opening and very slowly pushed his way forward. With his cock halfway into her tight, hot channel, Emily suddenly panicked and tensed.

“Sshh, ssh, it’s okay Babygirl. I got you. Just relax. Daddy’s here, Daddy’s not going to hurt you. It’s just me baby, just Daddy.” Steve soothed, holding still as he pressed kisses into her neck. With his reassurances, Emily was able to calm down, and soon her hips began to gently move. Her body knew what to do, even if her mind did not.

With gentle hip thrusts, Steve began to pump in and out of the beautiful virgin teenager. It didn’t take long for her to start moaning and enjoying the new sensations.

“Ohh Daaaaddy.” Emily raised her legs, crossing her ankles behind Steve’s back. 

“Good Girl. Taking Daddy’s cock like a good little girl. Mmm, yeah this is what Daddy needed. Your little virgin hole all tight around my fat cock. Such a pretty little princess.” Words tumbled from Steve as he began to thrust harder. “Oh baby, you look so pretty all stretched out on my cock. Taking it all like a good girl.”

Pushing for a third orgasm, Steve slid a hand between their bodies and began to toy with Emily’s clit. She moaned, her pussy walls somehow clamping even tighter on Steve’s cock. It was enough to force her to orgasm. Biting down hard onto Steve’s pec, Emily came hard. 

Proud of her, Steve raised himself up, and placed Emily’s legs onto her shoulders. Desperate for his own pleasure, Steve pounded ruthlessly hard into Emily’s dripping pussy.

“Daddy’s going to fill you with cum. Take it, take Daddy’s big load.” Steve gave one last hard thrust and orgasmed. He flooded the condom with his essence and lay on top of Emily as he came back to earth.

“Daddy…wow.” Was all Emily could manage.

Rolling them over and pulling out of her, Steve smiled with satisfaction. 

“Do you have any questions, Princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, bookmark or subscribe. It's what motivates me to keep on writing!


	14. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay in posting - I no longer own a computer so I'm struggling to write (its not easy writing dark smut in a library!) Thank you, as ever, to Laura for beta reading and providing support.

Carly was, as Steve had expected, fast asleep when he entered their hotel room. The sleeping pills she took were pretty strong, and as his girlfriend could no longer sleep without them, Steve was pretty sure she was addicted to them. It was an advantage for him, allowing him guaranteed alone time with Emily when he wanted it.

Steve was loathed to leave Emily asleep in the next room, wanting to wake her up and take her again now that he was ready for round two. However, the girl had just lost her virginity and could be feeling a little uncomfortable and sore. Steve didn’t want to hurt her, so he had returned to Carly to use her body for his pleasure instead.

It had been a fantasy for a while, to exert absolute power over another person. Carly was asleep, a deep medicine induced sleep. She’d be very difficult to wake meaning, that Steve could take advantage of her, that he could have complete control over her. The thought made his cock harden in an instant. This was a weekend of his pleasure, his fantasies. He’d been gifted with his girlfriend’s teenage daughter’s virginity and now he had the perfect opportunity to fuck Carly without her even having the option of consent.

Taking his time, Steve undressed Carly and thought about how he wanted to position her. He normally preferred to take her from behind, however without her conscious mind to control it, her body wouldn’t support itself. Flipping Carly’s limp form onto her stomach, Steve pushed some pillows under her hips. It gave him a better angle to access her pussy, plus with her head to one side, he would still be able to look at her sleeping face. Smiling to himself, Steve lubed up his cock and pushed straight inside Carly. He groaned, holding still for a moment, as Carly’s inner walls clamped down on him as if in protest. Then he began to thrust, pounding in and out of his unconscious girlfriend as hard as he could. 

The power trip was intense. Carly was completely helpless, her body his to move and abuse as he wished. It was like fucking a sex doll but the body was real, warm. Steve groaned; that was what Carly was to him, his favourite sex toy. His own personal fuck doll. 

Suddenly, Carly’s limbs tensed up and she began to struggle. Steve had to slow his thrusts in order to catch his girlfriend's arms and pin her down before she tried to hurt him. Frightened and confused, Carly called out “No stop!”

“Don’t tell your Master no.” Steve growled, angry with the disruption to his pleasure.

Carly didn’t relax, although she did recognise Steve’s voice and ceased flailing about in panic. “B-But I was sleeping.” Carly stammered, still bewildered and scared.

“You don’t need to be awake to get fucked. Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough before. I control your holes. I decide when they get stuffed. I am your Master, you are my fuck toy. Now shut up or I’m fucking you in the ass until you cry.”

Carly fell into a terrified submissive silence and Steve picked his pace back up, slamming into her at a speed that felt good only to him. It was less satisfying now Carly was conscious, her body no longer completely weak and limp. He had to exert power to move her around, either physically or by giving orders. Fucking her sleeping form had been effortless. Soldiering ahead, Steve began to fantasise about Emily and what it would be like to fuck her sleeping body instead. 

Cumming deep inside Carly, Steve pulled out and watched the evidence of his orgasm dribble from her. He spanked each of Carly’s asscheeks once hard.

“Go back to sleep. You can service me properly in the morning.” Steve settled himself into bed, leaving Carly to clean herself up and rearrange her pillows.

“Yes, Master.” 

Steve didn’t hear Carly’s soft reply, having immediately slipped into his dreams.

**********

The next morning Steve woke before anyone else and pretended nothing unusual had happened the night before. He announced that he had paid for a mother and daughter package at the spa for his girls to enjoy as a special treat. Partly, to give them some of the bonding time they needed to prevent Carly from thinking Steve was coming between them, and partly to give him time to make preparations for the evening. 

They spent their days separately, Steve busy planning and organising and the women relaxing. A couple of hours before dinner, the family returned to their hotel rooms to shower and change. With Emily safely in the next room, Carly attempted to confront Steve.

“Last night, Steve, that was too much. It can’t happen again.” Carly tried to sound strong, however, her voice wavered and her hands shook.

“My Love? What are you talking about?” Steve, anticipating this conversation had already decided on his plan of action. He was going to gaslight Carly, make her believe she had made the situation up. If he was successful in that, Steve would have won. 

“Last night, when we, y’know...had sex?”

“Carly, we didn’t do anything last night. You weren’t feeling well and went to bed early. I stayed up to tuck Emily in and when I got in bed with you, I fell asleep quickly.” Steve made an effort to look concerned and confused.

“No, no I woke up with you inside me. I was asleep and...”

“Honey, I know I like to play Master but only when you’re playing too. Perhaps you are sicker than we thought?” Steve placed his hand on her forehead, checking Carly’s temperature. “No fever now, perhaps you had one last night?”

“I..maybe. It just felt so real?”

“Dreams often feel real. I’m sorry you had a nightmare about me. Next time wake me up so I can cuddle you? I love you Carly and if you need me to comfort you, you can wake me up anytime.” The soothing sincerity in Steve’s voice broke the last of Carly’s resolve. He seemed so genuinely concerned for her, she must have dreamt it.

“Sorry Steve, I love you.” Carly reached out to her boyfriend. Steve responded immediately, wrapping her up in a big bear hug and placing kisses in her hair.

“Shall we get ready for dinner? We don’t want to keep Emily waiting.” Carly nodded and the couple quickly got themselves dressed. They were going to an expensive, highly sought after restaurant that Steve had been fortunate to get a table at.

Through dinner, Steve was uncharacteristically quiet. Where he normally chose to dominate the conversation, tonight he listened. The girls spoke of the spa, of Carly’s church group and Emily’s latest craft project. They really were lovely women, both worth keeping close for a multitude of reasons. Steve smiled, a look of loving adoration across his face. 

After what felt like hours of waiting, there was a break in between the main course and dessert. It was the moment that he had been waiting for. Nerves fluttered in Steve’s chest as he rose up from the table, only to get down on one knee in front of Carly. In his hand, he held a soft navy ring box which he opened to show a beautiful custom made engagement ring.

“Carly, you are the great love of my life. You complete me in every possible way. It would be the greatest honour to be Emily’s stepfather and your husband. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Carly squeaked rushing to hug Steve so fast that she knocked him on his ass. The couple laughed, Carly through her happy tears. “Oh Steve, yes. Yes, I love you.”

The other diners in the restaurant erupted into applause as the newly engaged couple stood up and Steve slipped the engagement ring onto Carly’s finger. Everyone clapped, with one exception: Emily.


	15. Disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for having such a huge delay in posting, right after a cliff hanger but life decided to happen. Thank you as ever to Laura, my beta reader, for all the help and support. let me know what you guys think!

Carly had chatted excitedly throughout the drive home, blabbering on about wedding plans. Steve didn’t care for talk of colour schemes and flower types but he made “hm” noises of agreement at appropriate places. Steve’s attention was focused solely on the eighteen-year-old in the backseat. Emily sat staring out of the window, a sour look on her face, clearly sulking. As they pulled into the driveway, Carly attempted to bring her daughter into the conversation.

“Have you thought about what kind of dress you’d like to wear on the big day?” 

“None because there shouldn’t even be a wedding!” Emily snapped, and before the car had come to a complete stop, she was swinging the door open and storming off into the house. 

“Oh Steve, I’m so sorry she’s being such a brat. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Carly was surprised by her daughters’ outburst, she had thought her and Steve’s relationship had massively improved over the last few weeks. 

“I’ve heard that big changes like getting a step-parent can be very emotional for children. Maybe you should make a quick trip into town for me? Buy Emily a little present or something from me, something pretty. You know what she likes more than I do. While you’re out I’ll have a chat with her, make sure she understands that I don’t just love her Mom, I love her too.” The sincerity in Steve’s voice brought tears to Carly’s eyes. This was why she was marrying him. Their difficult sex life didn’t matter compared to this. Carly had finally found a man who understood how young and precious Emily truly was. Carly had found a man that would help her to shield her daughter from the world.

After a kiss goodbye, Carly drove off and Steve headed inside to find his bratty little girl.

“Emily? Where are you?” Steve’s voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the house, but Emily purposely didn’t answer. Steve didn’t like to be ignored. Barging into Emily’s room, he found the girl sat crossed-legged on her bed, her eyes trained to the wall.

“Well then? Tell me what all this fuss is about?” Steve kept his tone even. He knew that not telling Emily about his plans could cause an uproar, but since when did he need to explain himself to anyone?

“Why should I? You don’t care.”

“Don’t you speak to me like that! Now be good and tell me nicely why you’re upset and I can help.” Steve growled he had a lot of patience for Emily, far more than he had for Carly, but it was rapidly running out.

“Because you just proposed to my mom!” Emily was shocked that Steve was even asking that question. Surely he knew why she was so upset?

“Have you thought about why I have proposed? I want to keep you, Emily, forever. I love you and this is the only way we can be together.”

“But… But… Why can’t we run away together instead?”

“Babygirl, that’s a sweet idea, but it’s not realistic. I know you’re not capable of making adult choices but try to look at it from my point of view. I look at least fifteen years older than you, no matter where we went people wouldn’t want us to be together. By marrying your mother, we can stay together. I can keep you safe.”

“It’s just not fair. I don’t want to have to share you,” Emily pouted. Steve sat next to her on the bed.

“You have to share if you want to keep our lessons up, okay?” Steve slipped his hand up Emily’s skirt and cupped her sex. “Are you going to be a good girl now?” 

“No Daddy, I don’t want to play with you right now,” Emily said childishly, wriggling back from Steve’s hand and clamming her thighs shut. The last shred of patience was gone from Steve’s body. He had been too soft, let her act out for too long and she needs to be put back into her place. 

“Enough! Just because it’s between your legs, doesn’t mean it belongs to you.” Steve seethed. Using both hands, Steve pulled off her underwear and forced her legs open wide. “This belongs to me. It’s Daddy’s pussy. Daddy chooses who touches it and when it’s time to play.” 

Using the width of his shoulders, Steve was able to keep Emily’s legs open whilst freeing up his hands. He gave two sharp slaps to her pussy, designed to shock her and sting.

“It’s not just your Princess parts that Daddy owns - it’s your booty too. You’re going to be punished now. I am sick and tired of you talking back.” Steve flipped Emily over so that she was facedown on the bed, her ass pushed out towards him. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Steve reminded himself to stay in control. He couldn’t lose himself to pleasure like he could with Carly. Emily hadn’t been properly trained yet. Steve gave Emily five spanks to her bare ass. He looked at her face. Emily had her eyes screwed tight shut, her expression defiant and angry. 

It was a delicate balance Steve was attempting to achieve. Too harsh a punishment too soon and he risked Emily telling her mother about their encounters. If he was too lenient, Emily could become a brat and this backchatting could become a regular thing. Steve didn’t want that. He wanted a perfectly behaved little girl

Trusting Emily to lie still, Steve went over to his side of the closet and rummaged around for the box of his latest purchases. The box was filled with items he had bought specifically for Emily. There were a variety of toys and lingerie outfits, pretty little white lace and silk things that he would dress her up in as a reward sometime. Now however was a time for punishment. Pulling out a set of ‘training’ butt plugs that started relatively slim and built up in size, Steve took the smallest one from its packaging. Grabbing some lube, Steve made sure the plug was properly covered before returning to Emily’s side. She hadn’t moved, and Steve almost praised her.

Emily jumped as the tip of the plug was pushed against her unused hole. The only thing that had touched her there before was Steve’s tongue during their special kiss on the car, and even that hadn’t been inside of her. Steve had intended to move towards anal much slower than this, but Emily had forced his hand.

“No Steve, please don’t,” Emily begged, her voice wavering.

“If you had been a good girl earlier, Daddy wouldn’t have to do this,” Steve said softly as he pushed the slim plug inside. Emily grunted in pain, moving as if trying to crawl away but Steve held her tight by the hips and continued. When it was fully inserted, the base stopping the toy from going any further, Steve took his phone from his pocket. Snapping a picture, Steve took time to find an angle that included both the butt plug and Emily’s tear-streaked face. He was finally getting through to her. 

“D..D-Daddy?” Emily was nervous, unsure if she was allowed to talk. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Steve’s anger had faded, the sight of his baby’s tears softening him. He didn’t like making his sweet girl cry but it needed to be done. And she looked so beautiful like this, bent over all submissive with her hole plugged tight. 

“W-what’s it called? The...thingy inside me?”

“It’s called a butt plug. You can ask questions later, I want you to be quiet like a good girl.” Steve smiled as Emily visibly swallowed, gathering up her courage and gritting her teeth.

Steve began to spank his Princess. Four slaps on the left butt cheek, four on the right. He paused, checking that Emily was still crying, and delivered his final two spanks. Using more force than he had previously, Steve harshly slapped down onto the butt plug inside her, twice. Emily screamed in pain. 

“Ten spanks. It’s over now.” Steve announced, gently turning the teenager over. So wearily opened her eyes.

“All done Daddy?” Tears still fell rapidly from Emily’’s eyes. She had never experienced anything like that before, she felt tiny and terrified. She was in desperate need of a gentle human connection. 

“All done Baby Girl. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Not giving her the chance to obey or disobey, Steve pulled Emily to sit on his lap. The naked teen curled into Steve, seeking comfort from the man who had punished her so harshly.

“Steve...I...that...that was…” Emily stuttered, unable to form sentences. Steve could feel her trembling. Gathering up the blankets, Steve wrapped her up, beginning the aftercare process that he so rarely provided to the girl’s mother.

“I’m sorry we had to go through that Sweetheart. I know it was tough. You need to learn that Daddy knows best.” Steve spoke in a soft tone, almost as if reading a bedtime story. “Daddy loves you so much. I want to keep you forever.”

Tucked up and cradled in her step-father-to-be’s arms, Emily began to calm. Steve rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He took care to stroke over Emily’s skin to reintroduce the idea that Daddy’s touch was pleasurable after her spanking. 

“Daddy, um, when does the plug come out? I don’t really know how it works...” Emily wanted the toy out of her, now, as it was hurting her. But Emily wasn’t sure if she was allowed to do it herself.

Steve chuckled. “Oh, my sweet innocent girl. Daddy will take care of it for you. Lie on the bed on your stomach.”

Emily obeyed easily. Steve squeezed a small amount of lubricant and rubbed it around her rim. He gently eased the toy out, taking a moment to enjoy the way her stretched out hole quivered. Using the tip of one finger, he softly rubbed her hole, thinking of how it would feel to stuff his cock there.

No. Steve needed to concentrate. Emily needed sweetness and care. He’d punished her much less harshly than he would have done to Carly, but Emily hadn’t built up the tolerance that her mother had. She had to be groomed to be Daddy’s good girl. Corporal punishment was completely new to her, as such she would require Steve’s love to understand it.

“There we go Princess, all better. How about we have a nice bath together, hm?”

“Yes please Daddy.” Emily yawned, the stress of the punishment already fading into exhaustion. Steve smiled to himself and went to prepare the bath.


	16. Negatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take care to read the tags as they have been updated, and there is a lot of triggering material in here. That being said, thank you all foreign so patient and I hope you enjoy it. A massive thank you to my beta Laura for her endless patience!

Cautious of how much time they had to spare before Carly returned, Steve took as much time as he was able to gently wash Emily. He kept his hands light and his words sweet, calling her pretty and telling her that he loved her, as he ran a washcloth over her curves. 

Towelling his Princess off, Steve noticed the angry red marks that had settled into her skin. He hadn’t thought he’d hit her so hard, but the evidence was there, bruised into the girls backside. Steve felt his anger resurfacing, this time directed at himself and not his stepdaughter-to-be. How could he have been so harsh to her? It was a first offence, why had he punished her so severely? The poor little thing was probably scared and confused, feelings that he had caused needlessly. Steve already had someone for rough play, Emily was for romance. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Steve instructed Emily to put on some sweatpants, but to leave her underwear off. 

“I think I hear your Mom. Why don’t you snuggle up in bed and read a story. I’ll come up and check on you in a little while, okay?” The teen silently obeyed, making Steve feel more sad than powerful. Of course, he wanted Emily to obey him, but he wanted her to enjoy doing so. Steve had brought this upset on himself. 

Leaving the teen to her own devices, Steve headed downstairs feeling downtrodden. 

“How did your talk go?” Carly, who was taking her coat off, asked anxiously.

“Honestly? Not as well as I’d hoped. I’m sure she knows I love her but…”

“She does know Steve, and thank you for trying with her.” Carly kissed Steve sweetly on the lips. “You seem quite upset.”

“I...I’m frustrated. I’m angry but not at her. This was supposed to be a wonderful weekend, one to remember.”

“Oh Steve, it was, I know I’ll always remember it, and I’m sure Emiy will too. She’s just so young.” Carly attempted to soothe her fiance, running her hands through his hair. Steve batted her hands away. 

“That’s not how I work through anger Carly.” Steve’s voice was low.

“D..Do you need a session my love?” Carly offered, her eyes not meeting Steves.

“I do. Your daughter has upset me and I need you to make things better Carly.” As much as Steve loved that Carly was offering up her body for him to use, he couldn’t resist twisting things to add mental strain. Carly was too easy to abuse. 

“But what about Emily?”

“I’ll put a movie on for her. You. Collar on. Clothes off. Kneel on the bedroom floor with your mouth open.” With his instructions barked out, Steve headed to the master bathroom to grab a tube of Arnica cream that he sometimes allowed Carly to use after a particularly rough session.

“Hey Sweet Girl?” Steve called, opening Emily’s bedroom door. The teen was curled up on her side, sleeping. Gently, so as not to wake her, Steve pulled Emily’s sweatpants down to expose the handprints he’d left on her. Steve couldn’t help but take pictures, from a multitude of different angles. Emily looked perfectly innocent and yet so devilishly tempting, sound asleep with her ass all spanked up and pants around her ankles. After pushing the eighteen year old’s top up so her breasts became exposed, Steve found himself freeing his hard cock. Steve knelt on the bed and slowly placed the tip of his cock to rest against the teens plump lips. He snapped a picture of the magnificent pose, but moved back. As desperate as he was to fuck Emily’s pretty little mouth, he wanted to train her whilst she was awake. Steve needed to wait.

Reminding himself that Carly was ready and waiting with her mouth open, Steve applied the cream to his Baby. As pretty as the marks were, he wanted them to heal quickly so Emily wouldn’t be in any pain. Leaving her body exposed, Steve left Emily to her dreams.

Steve returned to his bedroom, where Carly was waiting fearfully in her expected position. 

“Who am I?” Steve demanded, removing his clothes quickly and efficiently.

“My Master.” Carly was well trained, and though Steve would never tell her, a quick learner.

“Open.” Steve forced his fiance to deep-throat him, forecfully fucking her face until he could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. Steve was angry and confused, he’d barely been able to control himself whilst punishing his baby. That hadn't been part of his carefully laid plans. He already had a fuck toy so why was he pushing his Princess so fast?

Approaching climax, but not nearly ready to let go of his anger, Steve pulled away from Carly’s mouth. She gulped down mouthfuls of air, relieved she was able to breathe once more. Steve slapped Carly across the face, hard enough to leave a handprint.

“Cock hungry slut. Get on the bed.” Steve barked. Carly obeyed instantly, putting herself with her ass in the air exactly how she knew her fiance liked. “No, not like that. All fours and turn so you can see your face in the mirror. I want you to watch yourself getting fucked.”

Steve often liked to watch himself exert power over Carly, so had angled a floor length mirror in full view of the bed. With Carly now making eye contact with herself, Steve slammed into her pussy. She should have been dry, having received no stimulation from him, and yet Steve slid in with ease.

“Did you use lube?” Steve growled, pulling her hair hard enough to make Carly’s head snap back.

“Y-Yes Master.” Carly stammered.

“And when, exactly, did I give you permission to do that?”

“I...Umm…” Carly was unable to reply, knowing any answer she gave was wrong. If she lied and said he had given her permission, she would be punished for the blatant lie. If she told the truth, that she had decided to do it herself, she would be punished for not asking permission.

“You are a toy. My holes to fuck. Your pleasure is not important. The only person who decides what happens with your holes is me.” Steve continued pounding into Carly at a brutal pace. “Look at yourself as I fuck you. I want you to tell yourself what a fuck toy you are.”

“I...I...Im a fuck toy.”

“Describe yourself. Tell yourself what you know you are.” 

“I...I’m a cock hungry slave?”

“No, that's not it Carly. If I’m your master then you are my…?” Steve prompted Cary, knowing exactly how he wanted her to degrade herself.

“Slave!” Carly sobbed, desperate to look away from her reflection. “I’m your slave.” 

“Thats right, you’re my sex slave. Your body is for pleasure.” Steve reached a hand between their bodies and quickly found Carly’s clit. Strumming it exactly the way she liked, Steve continued thrusting roughly into him. “But, I’m a kind Master. Look yourself in the eyes, repeat after me and you may cum - understand?” 

“Yes M-Master.” Carly was fast approaching her peak, for as much as Steve liked to abuse Cary, he knew how to bring every ounce of pleasure she desired.

“You’re a flithy sex slave, your purpose is to be fucked by your master. And you love it. Every slap, every bruise makes you crave Master’s cock.” 

“I’m a flithy sex slave, my purpose is to be fucked by Master. I love it. Being slapped and bruised makes me crave Master’s c-c-c-cooock!” On the final word, Steve easily brought Carly to orgasm. As his fiance lay trembling and crying beneath him, Steve pounded inside her until he felt his climax. At the last second, he pulled out, flipped Carly onto her back and ejaculated across her stomach and breasts.

“Eat it.” Steve ordered, needing to catch his breath. As ever, Carly obeyed, scooping his essence up with two fingers and licking them clean. When she had finished, Steve finally smiled. “Good slave. You can sleep on the floor.”


	17. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to an end soon, so a massive thank you to everyone who's still reading, despite such long breaks in between chapters! Thank you to my beta reader for her hard work, especially during these strange times. I hope you all like this chater, and I'd love to see if you can guess the fics ending!

It had been a few days since Steve had punished both his fiance and her daughter. The women had both been behaving in a more subdued manner, walking around the house as if waiting for a bomb to go off. Carly could cope with it, however, Steve was worried about Emily. He hadn’t meant to spank her, let alone introduce anal play before she had gotten used to more vanilla sex. As Carly had been at home for the last few days, Steve had been unable to spend any time alone with Emily. When Carly finally left for work the next Monday morning, Steve rushed to Emily’s door.

“Sweetheart? Can I come in?” Steve both knocked and spoke softly, unsure of the reception he would receive. 

“Yeah.” Emily was sat on her bed, still wearing the sweatpants and tank top she had slept in the night before. Steve perched next to her on the edge of the bed and handed over the neatly wrapped present he had made Carly pick out for her earlier in the week.

“Go on, open it,” Steve encouraged with a smile. 

Emily quietly opened her gift, gasping when she saw it. Inside the box was a delicate silver necklace, a small heart with an arrow piercing into it. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Steve.”

“Your Mom’s not at home, baby. Would you like to call me Daddy?” Steve urged, wanting to bring back the easy nature of their relationship. Emily nodded tentatively but seemed to pause unsure whether or not to speak. “Go ahead Baby, I’ve missed talking to you.”

“If I say no, will you spank me again?” Emily’s voice was timid, eyes trained on the ground.

“No sweet girl, I won’t.” Steve brushed a lock of Emily’s hair behind her ear, then tilted her head back with a gentle hand to the side of her face. Finally making eye contact with his Baby Girl, Steve continued: “I’ll only punish you when I’m very upset with your behaviour and it needs correcting. Sometimes I’ll spank you as a punishment, or other times I’ll spank you when you ask for it. I wouldn’t be needlessly cruel to you. I love you too much to ever hurt you.” 

“Oh. Okay. I just don’t…”

“Don’t what honey?”

“I don’t understand why I’d ever ask you to spank me. It hurt.” Emily was pouting but Steve chose to ignore it. She was beginning to open up to talking to him again, and correcting her behaviour too soon could be a set back.

“I know it did baby, that one was a punishment. But sometimes it can be useful, it can help you work through your feelings. They can also be fun, sexy even.”

“Sexy how?” Emily was biting her bottom lip, looking up at Steve through her big lashes. She was the picture of innocence, something that never failed to turn Steve on.

“Just think about it, you in little white lace panties, your skin all spanked up pink. Just waiting for me to kiss it better.” Steve teased, placing his hand on Emily’s knee.

“Can we…? I mean we haven’t….I just was thinking…” Emily attempted to gather her thoughts several times. 

Steve tried to be patient. As much as he wanted to hurry her into a playtime, he wanted to give Emily the chance to express her feelings, to rebuild the trust between them. “What were you thinking about?” Steve urged, gently running his hand up and down Emily’s clothed thigh.

“We haven’t talked about...the thing we did at the hotel, not since that night.”

“Hm, more sex questions already? You are a curious little one.” Steve gibed, tickling at Emily’s side.

“I...I just..” Emily blushed a brilliant shade of red.

“I’m teasing Princess, you know Daddy wants you to learn.” Steve chuckled. “Why don’t we have a snuggle while we talk?”

Emily agreed and the two moved to make themselves comfortable. Steve was surprised when Emily got underneath the covers, lying on her side facing away from him. Steve snuggled up to the teen, spooning her.

“What was it called? I mean I know it was...s-sex but what can we call it?” Not having to look Steve directly in the eye was seemingly giving Emily the confidence to talk more freely.

“What would you like to call it? You can pick a nice-sounding name that's not too intimidating?” Steve found the faux-innocent monikers they used both arousing, and useful, as another method of controlling Emily’s knowledge about sex.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, take some time to think about it. Let me know what you want to call it, I know you don’t like the word sex much. I’ll call it making love for now. Do you have anymore questions in that pretty little head of yours?” As they spoke, Steve ran the hand that wasn’t trapped between their bodies, over Emily. He stroked her hair, caressed her shoulders and arms. Steve briefly brushed across her breasts but didn’t linger, keeping the focus on soothing petting motions. 

“Is..the way we did it... Sorry Daddy I don’t know the words to ask this. Is that the way it’s supposed to be done or...I don’t know..?”

“There’s lots of different ways to make love. I’m going to teach you as many as I can think of.” Steve moved his hips, rubbing his growing erection on Emily’s ass. “A few adjustments and we could be making love right now.”

As he spoke, Steve ran his hand up Emily’s thigh and up to the waistband of her sweatpants. He tugged on them gently, indicating to her what he wanted but not making the decision for her.

“After we took our clothes off, what would you do?” Emily was intrigued, but not yet taking his bait.

“I’d spread your legs so Daddy could reach around and line his thick cock up with your little hole. Then I’d gently push in, filling you up just the way you need. And all the time I’d play with your pretty little clit.” Steve kept his hand on her waistband, desperate to pull her pants down but wanting her to do it for him. Emily was grinding back against him, trying to find some friction.

“Tell me another way.”

Steve felt a flash of annoyance at having an order given to him, but quickly squashed it down. Emily needed to know what things were, that way she could beg him for them later.

“You could ride me.” Steve sat up, leaning back against the headboard and easily moved Emily so she straddled his lap. He was pleased to see Emily looked flushed and aroused, just how he liked her. “Imagine this, little girl. Being lifted up and down on Daddy’s fat cock. Oh you’d love it so much you’d cry for me to make you cum.”

“This!” Emily said, the new position allowing her to grind down much more easily. Steve spanked her clothed ass lightly, just hard enough to jerk towards him with pleasure.

“Use your manners.” Steve commanded, taking back control.

“Please can we do it like this?” Emily’s movements never ceased, her body desperate for more. 

“Ask nicer.”

“Pretty please can we play like this Daddy?” Emily even batted her eyes. Perhaps his little girl did know something about flirting after all. Steve smiled darkly, he knew she’d only try it with him, and he could see right through her. 

“Tell me exactly what you want little girl.”

“I...please can I go up and down on your...thingy Daddy,” Emily was embarrassed once more, as she tried to convince Steve to give her what she wanted.

“You want to bounce on Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes please Daddy.”

It was close enough. He’d teach her to beg another time when he wasn’t feeling so needy himself. “Okay, take your clothes off.”

The two of them hastily undressed, finding it quicker to undress themselves to help each other. Steve resumed his position on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. Emily sat awkwardly next to him, unsure of what to do.

“Now I want you to kneel over me. I don’t want you to go too fast, so Daddy’s going to lower you onto his big cock, ok baby? And I want you to watch. Look at how perfect we look when we join together.”

Emily followed instructions nicely. With one hand on her hip and the other on himself to guide, Steve lowered Emily onto him with excruciating slowness. Knowing it was only the second time she had ever been truly penetrated, Steve allowed Emily time to adjust. Soon Emily began to rock back and forth on his cock, seeking pressure for her clit.

“Ah ah.” Steve tutted, as if telling her off. “Not like that, like this.”

With both hands now on her hips, Steve lifted Emily up and down on his cock, taking pleasure in the shocked little gasps she made. Although he started slowly to be kind, Steve soon began to pick up the pace. The more they played together, the more Steve realised that Emily wasn’t much for slow fingering and hours of preparation. Even when losing her virginity, Emily had gained the most pleasure for when Steve had pounded into her hard and fast.

“Oh D-daadddy.” Emily’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back. She was thrusting down to meet Steve as he pumped up rapidly into her.

“Keep bouncing baby, good girl. That’s it, that’s how a good girl takes cock.” Steve spanked Emily across the ass, hard enough that he felt her inner walls clench onto him. “Oh, you liked that. I knew you would, Daddy always knows what you like, even before you do.”

Steve continued lifting Emily up and down on him, controlling the pace. His arms began to burn but the pain was well worth the reward. “Uhhnn that’s it Princess, bounce on Daddy’s cock. Ohhh fuck.”

Steve orgasmed with a groan. Pulling Emily close enough that her head could rest on his shoulder, Steve made shallow thrusts and allowed Emily to grind onto him.

“You want Daddy to spank this ass? You need it baby, you need a spanking to make you cum.”

“Yes, please. Please, Daddy. Please spank me.” Steve pulled his now softening cock out of Emily and lay her on her stomach. He wasted no time, spanking her thoroughly across both cheeks and the back of her thighs. With his free hand, Steve vigorously finger fucked his Princess, exactly the way she liked. In under thirty swats, she was orgasming, tears of pleasure sliding down her cheeks.

Rolling Emily onto her side, Steve cuddled up, facing her. He pressed kisses into her hair and whispered his praises. He told her she was pretty, that she was good and that she had pleased him. 

After a while, Emily has come down enough to speak back. “Wow Daddy, I guess you were right about me asking for spankings.”

“See, Daddy knows what’s best for you. You’re doing really well learning about lovemaking, but really do need to start your anal training.” Steve said as pleasantly as if he was discussing the weather.

“My...what?”

“Your booty isn’t just for spanking. It’s another place for Daddy to play. Like when we put that little plug in?”

“But I thought the plug was for punishment?”

“That time it was. It’s the same as with the spankings, you don’t like the sound of it now but you’re going to love it.”

“But why’s it called training?”

“Because it takes longer to learn. Daddy’s going to have to put all sorts of things inside you before you’re ready for his big cock.”

Bright red, Emily could only hide her face in Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, Daddy?”

“Yes, Babygirl?”

“I think I want to call that...bouncy? Like, can I ask you when I want to play bouncy with you?” Emily was adorable, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“Yes Princess, you can play bouncy with me anytime you like.”


End file.
